


Мичико

by angryKlear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mystic, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждой маленькой деревне есть своя страшная история</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мичико

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Деревушка была совсем крошечной, в двух часах езды от Токио недалеко от разлома горного хребта. Мелкие домики на пологих склонах, выстроенные буквально друг на друге, старые изгороди, обвитые плющом, храмы местным богам — словно игрушечные. Все вместе напоминало Дайчи декорации для традиционного японского кино, казалось чужим и непривычным. В глубь деревни даже не заезжали машины: грузовики, везущие добытые горные породы, проходили по объездной дороге. А еще здесь было так тихо, словно все жители вокруг ходили на цыпочках. Дайчи будто учился жить заново в этом месте, совсем не похожем на Мияги и уж тем более на Токио. Но старался не привыкать слишком сильно, не вплавляться в этот тихий мирок и помнить, что он здесь ненадолго.

Ему предстояло два месяца летней практики. Работа была непыльная, а зарплата — чисто символическая, зато на время стажировки фирма выделяла квартиру за свой счет. Стандартную 1ДК в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от офиса.

Дорога до дома, по которой Дайчи ходил уже вторую неделю, была путаная: виляла по узким переулкам, поднималась по проржавевшей лестнице и выходила прямо к небольшому синтоистскому храму, спрятанному в зарослях сосен. Он пользовался распечатанной на бумаге картой и все равно боялся свернуть не туда. Следовало бы установить на телефон навигатор, но память была забита фотографиями и видео, а еще глупыми игрушками, с помощью которых он убивал свободное время. И, конечно, музыкой. Целой кучей музыки, которую накачал ему Куроо и которую Дайчи практически не слушал. Но и удалить не решался.

За все время, проведенное здесь, Дайчи так ни разу и не пересекся с соседями. Он только видел выставленные мешки мусора возле дверей, слышал доносившийся из-за стены звук работающего телевизора, гром посуды, а иногда — женский плач по ночам. Почти каждый вечер сверху доносились тихие всхлипы, перерастающие в скулеж. На утро — идти ночью ему казалось не совсем приличным — он поднимался и стучал в дверь этажом выше, но никто не открывал. И Дайчи эту затею оставил. В конце концов, мало ли какие проблемы могут быть у людей.

Куроо звонил ему каждый день, без особой надобности, просто поболтать. Дайчи нравились эти разговоры: длинные или короткие, серьезные или шуточные, строящиеся на взаимных подколах. Стоило им разъехаться, как Дайчи осознал, как ему не хватает Куроо, с которым последний год они практически существовали бок о бок. До глупого не хватает. Как друга, как человека, с которым невольно можно поделиться почти всем и разделить почти все. Дайчи отдавал себе отчёт в том, что на протяжении последнего года, с тех пор, как он переехал в Токио, испытывает к Куроо не самые дружеские чувства. Но предпочитал не думать об этом и не питать на этот счёт особых надежд. Пока он мог держать свою странную увлеченность под контролем — все было хорошо.

— Как дела, Савамура, еще не сгорел на работе? — спросил Куроо в очередной раз, когда Дайчи набрал его, возвращаясь с работы.

Темнело здесь рано, и стоило немного задержаться в супермаркете с покупками, как идти приходилось в липких сумерках. Грязно-серое небо висело над головой, а папоротник, растущий по обочинам дороги, отбрасывал на асфальт кривые тени.

— Если от чего тут и можно сгореть, так только от скуки.

Куроо хмыкнул.

— Найди себе развлечение. Наверняка там есть какие-нибудь жуткие легенды, страшные истории. Поспрашивай у местных, прогуляйся в аномальные места. 

— Тебе стоит меньше сидеть на сайтах страшных историй, — фыркнул Дайчи, поднимаясь по шаткой лестнице и впиваясь пальцами в перила, будто если она развалится, это его спасет. — Но вообще здесь очень тихо, — добавил он, чуть подумав.

— Вот так обычно и бывает. Мертвецы ходят бесшумно. 

Когда Куроо начал рассказывать про новый впечатливший его фильм, Дайчи проскользнул мимо храма, вглядываясь в каменные статуи, врытые в землю. Их лица смотрели из темноты кустов, будто провожая его. Он повел плечами, сбрасывая непонятно откуда взявшийся дискомфорт, и двинулся дальше, чуть ускорив шаг. 

— Души усопших движутся по дороге в ад, — вещал Куроо, явно прижимая телефон плечом к уху. Динамик шуршал и фонил, отвратительно искажая звук.

— Какую ерунду ты смотришь, — констатировал Дайчи, хотя даже особо не вслушивался, просто шагал под мерное бормотание Куроо.

— Хочешь, я приеду к тебе через неделю и посмотрим вместе? — сказал он вдруг, и тут же осекся, кашлянул. — Просто давно никуда не выезжал. А тут и за хостел платить не надо. Пустишь меня к себе, Савамура?

— Хочешь посмотреть на местных духов?

— Хочу посмотреть на тебя, — сказал вдруг Куроо, а потом рассмеялся. И этот смех осел и свернулся где-то в груди тяжелым и колючим клубком. — Ну так что?

Будто скажи сейчас Дайчи «нет», это могло что-то изменить.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я накрою праздничный стол и вызову пентаграммой на полу всех местных мертвяков?

— Разве что ты сам этого захочешь.

Дайчи свернул за последнюю изгородь и вышел прямо к небольшой детской площадке перед его домом. Только-только проявившаяся на небе луна висела прямо над пологой горкой, серебря остывающий металл. Куроо выжидающе молчал и только медленно выдыхал в трубку, от чего у Дайчи мороз бежал по коже. Как будто на том конце провода был не Куроо, а незнакомец, извещающий, что жить ему осталось семь дней. 

— Ровно через неделю, говоришь? 

— Ага, в следующую пятницу, приеду вечерним поездом. А то в субботу на утренний ни за что не встану. 

— Хорошо. Я встречу тебя на станции, — произнес Дайчи как можно спокойнее, перебирая в кармане прохладную связку ключей, словно четки для медитации. 

Куроо, судя по голосу обрадовался, и, бросив короткое «тогда увидимся через неделю”, положил трубку.

Дайчи дошел до своей двери на ватных ногах, стянул ботинки, небрежно пнув их в сторону, снял пиджак и упал на футон. В незашторенных окнах виднелось темно-синее небо с первыми звездами. 

Значит, Куроо приедет к нему. Ну и что прикажете с этим делать? Дайчи хотелось взвыть, но вместо него это сделала соседка этажом выше. Чуть раньше, чем обычно. Он повернулся на бок, притираясь щекой к старой, изъеденной временем подушке. Нужно будет достать где-нибудь еще один футон. И прибраться в комнате. И постараться не выглядеть слишком радостным, а еще держать себя в руках. «Пожалуй, слишком много «нужно» на одного Дайчи», — подумал он, прежде чем провалиться в сон.

***

Когда он шел на работу утром, божки, сторожившие храм, выглядели вполне невинно. Щерились своими каменными ртами, врастали в свежую зеленую траву и даже не смотрели в его сторону.

В этом месте странностей и правда хватало. Даже без подначек Куроо и его провокаций на эту тему. Разных бытовых мелочей, которым Дайчи не придавал бы значения в любой другой ситуации. Но здесь было слишком скучно — и Дайчи придумывал каждой нелепости оправдание, рациональное и мистическое. Это была его маленькая игра. Третье зеркало за неделю слетело со стены и разбилось — деревня в горах, и иногда тут едва заметно потряхивает. Или, может, неупокоенная душа девушки, которую изуродовал насильник, бьет зеркала в этом доме, чтобы не видеть свое ужасное отражение. Молоко прокисает меньше чем за сутки — холодильник старый и плохо морозит. Призраки шляются по его кухне и каким-то невероятным образом квасят молоко. Лампочки через день перегорают — или проводка неисправна, или дом-призрак изгоняет неугодных ему жителей. 

Приезда Куроо он ждал, пожалуй, слишком сильно. Это было странно, но и здесь Дайчи пытался найти объяснения, рациональные и не очень. Куроо был ему небезразличен во всех смыслах, но чтобы ощутить это в полной мере, потребовалось разъехаться на все лето. Или...  
Правда, второго варианта у Дайчи не было.

И вечером пятницы он уже топтался у выхода с маленькой платформы одноколейки. 

Куроо не спеша спустился со ступенек, такой непривычный и «городской» в своих темных очках с дурацкой оправой, надвинутых на лоб, и футболке а-ля костюм Железного человека. За то время, что они не виделись, он сильно загорел, а кожа на плечах, выглядывающих из-под растянутого ворота, уже начала облазить.

— Привет, Савамура, — протянул он и огляделся по сторонам. — Рассказывай, как ты тут развлекаешься?

Дайчи сглотнул и махнул рукой, призывая Куроо следовать за собой.

— Ну, я гуляю, — ответил он спокойно, решив, что, если расскажет Куроо про единственное свое развлечение, тот просто засмеет его. Хотя сам же и навел на те дурацкие мысли. И добавил: — Тут воздух хороший.

— Ты говоришь как старик.

— Не все могут вести себя как подростки в любом возрасте.

— Ты говоришь как старик, Савамура, — повторил Куроо с нажимом и чуть не запнулся о надломанный кусок асфальта.

Дайчи проигнорировал его и вдохнул полной грудью свежий прохладный воздух, чуть сладковатый от зарослей душистого горошка, раскинувшихся по обе стороны от дороги. Солнце уже лениво заползало за горизонт, и дорога, прогретая им за день, постепенно остывала. Она была пуста: автобусы ходили тут довольно редко, и до деревни Дайчи планировал добраться пешком. Над душистым горошком, рассыпанным по полю разноцветными бусинами, еще суетились пчелы. Вдалеке за перистыми облаками внушительно упирались в небо верхушки гор.

Куроо подозрительно молчал, видимо, любуясь открывающимся перед ним пейзажем. Только шаркал кроссовками, громко, совершенно не по-местному.

— Я привез саке, — сказал он, когда они почти подошли к холму, за которым начинались дома. — Не знаю зачем, просто решил, что нехорошо в гости с пустыми руками.

— Раньше тебя это не останавливало, — улыбнулся Дайчи.

Он вспомнил, как в общежитии тот мог заявиться к нему в комнату в любое время, с пустыми руками в том числе. Развалиться на первом этаже двухъярусной кровати и внимательно сверлить Дайчи взглядом, пока тот делал домашние задания или делал вид, что делал, лишь бы только не оборачиваться. Будто за спиной сидел не Куроо, а как минимум призрак бывшего ректора, собирающийся его сожрать. Впрочем, по ощущениям очень напоминало. Дайчи винил во всем свою богатую фантазию.

— Знаешь, тут и правда невозможно тихо. Здесь люди вообще живут? — спросил Куроо, когда они вошли внутрь самой деревушки.

— Нет, я тут один. Все остальные безмолвные призраки, — протянул Дайчи, сворачивая на главную улицу, ведущую к супермаркету. 

Будто в опровержение его словам из-за угла выбежала стайка детей, на ходу отбирающих друг у друга мяч. Куроо скривился в улыбке.

— Ты, наверное, тут ни разу не играл?

— Не с кем, — коротко отозвался Дайчи и проводил компанию завистливым взглядом. 

Из команды он ушел еще зимой, не смог совмещать с учебой, но они с Куроо и другими часто бросали мяч на импровизированном поле под окнами общежития. Со старой, прорванной местами сеткой и притащенной откуда-то стойкой для счета. 

Дайчи вспоминал это все, будто истории из прошлой жизни, и с ужасом осознавал, насколько прижился здесь. Он затормозил, скользнул взглядом по спине Куроо, по выступающим лопаткам и сбившейся на поясе майке. Цепляясь за эти мелочи, как за спасательный круг. 

Все-таки приезд Куроо был отличной идеей. Глотком свежего воздуха, напоминание о том, что где-то там есть его настоящая жизнь в бурлящем Токио. Никаких синтоистских божков по дороге домой, перегорающих лампочек, битых зеркал и других мелочей, ставших для него совершенно обыденными. Никакой тишины даже в собственной комнате. Там, в паре часов езды, его дожидался другой мир — его мир. И Куроо, словно чертов посланник, приполз к Дайчи в эту дыру, чтобы ему об этом напомнить. 

— Ты чего задумался, Савамура? — спросил Куроо, обеспокоенно оглядываясь через плечо. — Я не знаю куда нам дальше идти. 

— Прямо иди. Через двести метров супермаркет. Купим что-нибудь поесть. 

— Ну вот, а я надеялся, что ты заранее позаботился о горячем ужине в честь гостя.

Дайчи не стал оправдываться, что вообще-то сегодня весь день работал. И просто ответил:

— Не стоило так обольщаться. 

Из супермаркета они вышли, когда уже совсем стемнело. С темнотой пришла и ночная прохлада. Куроо, судя по всему, куртку с собой не взял или просто поленился достать из рюкзака за спиной. И теперь шел, делая вид, что ему все равно. Но Дайчи видел, как ползут мурашки по загорелым предплечьям, и тряс головой, ускоряя шаг.

Куроо догнал его возле лестницы и ухватил за рукав футболки, чуть ли не роняя на себя.

— Ты серьезно будешь тут подниматься? — спросил он с таким недоумением, будто Дайчи предлагал ему прогуляться в ад. 

— Я поднимаюсь тут каждый день. Она устойчивая. Но, если хочешь, можешь дождаться пока я поднимусь, а потом пойти сам.

— Ну уж нет, — отозвался Куроо, — помирать — так вместе. 

И двинулся вперед, не отпуская рукав Дайчи.

Вряд ли Куроо было действительно страшно — Дайчи так не казалось, — но он продолжал держаться. Иногда рука дергалась, и Куроо мазал костяшками по голой коже плеча. Дайчи тут же коротило, словно эти случайные касания подцепляли скрытые глубоко внутри желания, с каждым разом все больше вытаскивая их на поверхность.

Дайчи притормозил у храма завязать шнурки и бросил косой взгляд на знакомых божков в траве. В темноте ему опять казалось, что те наблюдают за ним. Он немного задержался у прогнивших ворот с облупившейся краской и всмотрелся в заросли папоротников, не обращая внимание на остановившуюся болтовню Куроо. Где-то в кронах деревьев пели ночные птицы. Божки, как и прежде, застыли в своих извечных позах, наверняка оседая в землю на пару сантиметров в год. Куроо рядом поежился и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ты бывал там внутри?

Дайчи отрицательно помотал головой.

Он давно думал, что стоило как-нибудь зайти посмотреть на храм поближе, помолиться. Но каждый раз, когда он шел утром, то опаздывал на работу, а по вечерам это место не выглядело приветливым и не хотелось не то что заходить внутрь, а даже замедлять шаг. Вопреки здравому смыслу ему казалось, что там внутри прячется что-то такое, от чего кожа покрывалась мурашками. Дайчи толкнул Куроо в бок, призывая двигаться дальше.

— Да ладно, пошли зайдем? Ты чего, темноты испугался? — ухмыльнулся тот. 

— В отличие от тебя кто-то сегодня работал весь день. Завтра с утра хоть в храм, хоть в горы, хоть на пир к местным духам.

Куроо задумался, но, поймав взгляд Дайчи, все-таки согласился: 

— Хорошо, но завтра ты точно не отвертишься. 

Дома Дайчи выгрузил на стол все покупки, убрал в холодильник колу и достал саке из вычурной подарочной упаковки. Куроо сидел на полу, укутавшись во все-таки прихваченную с собой толстовку, и что-то читал в телефоне. Синий свет экрана подсвечивал его лицо так, что оно казалось бледнее, чем было на самом деле. Дайчи подвинул пакеты с чипсами и жареной курицей и водрузил по соседству с ними ноутбук.

— «Паранормальное явление» или «Синистер»?

Куроо поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Ага, потом полезешь еще ко мне в футон прятаться от ночных кошмаров.

Дайчи передернуло. Шутки Куроо, как и в большинстве случаев, были отвратительными и неуместными.

— Скорее уж ты ко мне, — отозвался он неуверенно и нажал на кнопку пуска. Покрутил в руках бутылку, разглядывая серебристую вязь иероглифов. — Мы сами себя накручиваем этими разговорами про духов. Ты же не веришь в это все на полном серьезе?

— Конечно нет, — хмыкнул Куроо и сунул телефон в карман. — Ты мне лучше вот что скажи: предлагаешь пить саке из стаканов с клубничками?

Дайчи пожал плечами. Пиалами для саке он не располагал и в качестве альтернативы мог предложить только кружки, что было бы совсем странно. Куроо прицокнул и вытянул у него из рук бутылку, плеснув понемногу в оба стакана. Тост повис в воздухе. Дайчи сначала попробовал напиток кончиком языка, а потом сделал небольшой глоток — вкус был мерзейший. Куроо напротив на секунду сморщился, а потом растянул губы в притворной улыбке. 

— Ммм, вкусно.

— Гадость же редкая, — неуверенно пробурчал Дайчи. 

— Да уж, — Куроо брезгливо поставил стакан на стол. — Может, все дело в твоих клубничках? 

— Конечно, исключительно в них.

Куроо потянулся и откинулся на стену. Дайчи скользнул взглядом по дернувшемуся кадыку, спустился ниже к разлету ключиц и непроизвольно облизнул губы, раскатывая на языке странный терпкий вкус алкоголя. Куроо поежился.

— У тебя тут холодно. Обычно в таких домах жара стоит даже по ночам. 

— Здесь всегда дует по полу. Рамы совсем прогнили, — пояснил Дайчи и водрузил крышку обратно на бутылку с саке. — Я принесу колу.

Он поднялся на ноги и подошел к холодильнику, достал банки с газировкой, приложив одну к горящим щекам. Для десяти квадратных метров было слишком много повисшей неловкости. И слишком много Куроо. Он хлопнул дверцей, и в эту же секунду лампочка под потолком тихо цокнула и свет погас. 

— Вот черт, — ругнулся Куроо. Дайчи потянулся к выключателю в коридоре, но только щелкнул им вхолостую. Вообще-то сам он к перегоревшим лампочкам уже привык, но сейчас и ему стало как-то особенно не по себе. 

— Здесь проводка совсем ни к черту, — сказал он как можно спокойнее. Куроо посветил в его сторону телефоном и тяжело вздохнул.

— Зато теперь можно реально разжигать свечи и звать духов, — ответил он и подсветил Дайчи под ноги, чтобы тот мог спокойно вернуться к столу. — Помнится, мы как-то вызывали пиковую даму, ты тогда с нами не пошел. Было довольно жутко, но единственное, что нам удалось вызвать — икоту у Бокуто. Он ей, видимо, эту даму и спугнул.

Дайчи не смог сдержать смешок. Куроо включил на телефоне фонарик и положил его на середину стола, потянулся к пачке с чипсами, задевая пальцами запястье Дайчи. В темноте и тишине звук вскрываемой упаковки буквально врезался в уши. Дайчи почувствовал, как под столом ему в бедро уперлось острое колено, и тревога немного отпустила, сменяясь дурацким возбуждением.

— Хорошо хоть зеркал в доме не осталось, — сказал он как бы между прочим, — а то точно бы грохнулось сейчас.

Куроо застыл, так и не донеся чипсы до рта. 

— У тебя тут и зеркала бьются?

— И молоко прокисает, — покивал Дайчи. — И соседка сверху часто плачет по ночам. 

Куроо притерся к нему ногой сильнее. 

— Свихнуться можно.

— Если верить во всякую чепуху — да, — сказал Дайчи строго, но прозвучало как-то не очень убедительно. А потом ему послышалось, будто за стеной звякнуло, разбиваясь, стекло.

Куроо замер, словно тоже прислушиваясь к этому звуку. Протянул руку и открыл банку с колой, но пить не стал. Поводил пальцем по тачпаду, выбирая фильм из папки. 

— Может, «Трансформеров»? Это, кажется, самое безобидное, что у тебя тут есть. 

Дайчи кивнул, и Куроо дважды щелкнул, запуская видео. 

— Скорее бы лето кончилось, — протянул он. 

— Полтора месяца назад ты молился, чтобы лето наконец началось. 

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Кто же знал, что оно будет таким скучным. Ты уехал, Бокуто все время гуляет со своей новой девчонкой. Кенма, — он вздохнул, — Кенма купил новую приставку. 

— А подработка?

— Лето — мертвый период, продаж совсем нет, нам все время ставят неоплачиваемые выходные.

Дайчи уставился в экран невидящим взглядом. Там происходило какое-то действие, но оно его совсем не интересовало: даже сквозь разговоры героев он мог расслышать тяжелое дыхание Куроо, чуть сбивающееся из-за рассказа. Это было невыносимо. На вскользь брошенное «ты уехал» хотелось ответить неоднозначно, что-то нелепое вроде «я тоже скучал». Куроо вытянул ноги, и Дайчи стало немного жаль, что их колени больше не сталкивались под маленьким столом. 

Когда фильм почти закончился, а Куроо начал клевать носом, Дайчи поднялся и вслепую прошел к шкафу. Выудил оттуда свой футон и еще один, гостевой, который ему любезно одолжила одна из коллег по работе. Расстелил их под внимательным взглядом Куроо, который снова посветил ему своим телефоном. 

— Все, можно ложиться. 

— Стареем, Савамура, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Еще и часа ночи нет, а мы уже в постелях. 

Дайчи закатил глаза, надеясь, что Куроо этого не увидит. Не то чтобы он сильно хотел спать, просто последние полчаса они сидели, забив на фильм, и косились друг на друга, обсуждая все от погоды до выхода нового альбома любимой группы Куроо. Было странно и неловко, и стоило бы направить их деятельность в более продуктивное русло, например, в здоровый сон. Иначе кто знает, что бы в конце концов взбрело в голову обоим от нечего делать.

Точнее, что взбрело бы в голову Дайчи, который все ждал, что его отпустит — но с каждым случайным столкновением локтями или пальцами ощущал, что становится только хуже. Если бы он был уверен, что к утру их утащат в горы злые демоны, точно потянул бы зубами треклятую молнию на толстовке, которую Куроо нервно дергал туда-обратно, уложил бы его на лопатки и вылизал загорелый живот, выглядывающий каждый раз, как Куроо вставал, потягиваясь, чтобы размяться или сходить в туалет. 

Дайчи снял одежду, впервые обрадовавшись перегоревшим лампочкам. Прислушался, как за спиной шуршит Куроо, видимо, тоже раздеваясь и забираясь в футон. Хотелось взглянуть на него хоть одним глазком, но это бы точно сорвало последние предохранители. 

— Савамура, — голос Куроо звучал встревоженно, и Дайчи быстро обернулся, не без разочарования замечая, что тот уже лежит под одеялом. 

— Чего еще? 

— Мне кажется, я слышу, как она плачет. 

Дайчи лег на свою постель и поерзал, устраиваясь головой на подушке, улавливая ставшие уже такими знакомыми всхлипы. 

— Ага, точно, — отозвался он как ни в чем не бывало. — Через пару часов замолчит. Спокойной ночи.

Куроо шумно сглотнул. 

— Ты разговаривал с ней когда-нибудь?

— Ни разу. 

— Может, она дух?

— Может, хватит уже, а? — отрезал Дайчи. — По-моему, ты перегибаешь с паранормальным. 

— Хочу запугать тебя посильнее, чтобы не расслаблялся и не вздумал здесь задерживаться. 

Дайчи посмотрел в сторону Куроо, но из-под натянутого одеяла торчала только взъерошенная макушка. 

В животе разворачивался жар. Куроо всегда говорил такие вещи, в которых легко можно было усмотреть второе дно, особенно если ты уже год как был увлечен. Слова «влюблен» Дайчи избегал из принципа. 

— С чего бы мне здесь задерживаться?

— Сам не знаю. Просто иногда так бывает: уехал в Америку на каникулы и остался жить навсегда. 

Дайчи усмехнулся.

— Ну ты сравнил, конечно. Где Америка, а где эта деревня. 

— Такие места тоже имеют свойство затягивать.

Куроо повернулся к нему и выглянул из под одеяла.

— Тем более это ты, Савамура. Ты просто создан для тихих горных деревень. 

— Эта шутка прокисла, как молоко у меня в холодильнике, — Дайчи посмотрел на Куроо: в темноте его лица было не разобрать. Только на секунду мелькнула кромка белых зубов — Куроо улыбнулся. — Спи уже, — сказал он, и в собственном голосе промелькнуло что-то такое, от чего разом стало стыдно. 

Сон никак не шел. Дайчи ворочался под тихое сопение Куроо и всхлипы соседки. В висках быстро колотился пульс, а в горле пересохло так, что Дайчи сглатывал почти каждую секунду, но и это не помогало. Он уже минут двадцать пытался посмеяться над собственной глупостью, над поселившейся где-то на задворках сознания верой в сверхъестественное — слабой и неокрепшей, но гонявшей сейчас по венам неприятную тревогу. 

Соседка сверху стала надрываться пуще прежнего.

— Блин, — простонал Куроо, приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя на Дайчи осоловелыми глазами, смаргивая остатки сна. — Ну это же невозможно терпеть. Пошли спросим, может, помощь нужна.

Он потянулся за телефоном и разблокировал экран.

— Нет, — возразил Дайчи, — Куроо, мы не в фильме ужасов. Можно вызвать полицию, если это продолжится, но никак не идти наверх. 

— Не трусь, — Куроо встал и схватил джинсы, начал натягивать их, поправлять штанины, подпрыгивая на одной ноге. Дайчи проклял способность глаз привыкать к темноте: фигуру Куроо ему было видно отлично. Просто до рези в глазах. 

— Я мыслю рационально, а не как американский подросток в очередном хорроре. 

— Ты как хочешь, а я пошел.

— Стой, — Дайчи сорвался с места, проклиная все на свете. Влез в домашние брюки и толстовку. — Сам сказал сегодня: помирать — так вместе. 

Куроо одобрительно хмыкнул.

Они вышли и аккуратно прикрыли за собой дверь. Дошли до конца коридора, поднялись по лестнице, замерли на секунду, прислушиваясь к звукам в чужой квартире, и наконец постучали. 

— Извините, у вас все в порядке? — сказал Куроо не очень громко, видимо, не желая перебудить всех соседей. 

Никто не ответил. Он постучал чуть настойчивее носком кроссовка, но за дверью воцарилась тишина. 

Куроо шумно выдохнул и посмотрел на Дайчи. 

— Ты не собираешься вломиться туда.

— Ты забыл вопросительную интонацию.

— Нет, не забыл. Куроо, я был лучшего мнения о твоем здравомыслии.

Куроо закатил глаза и подергал дверную ручку. Та вдруг с легкостью поддалась, и дверь приоткрылась. Из глубины квартиры поползла темнота. Дайчи интуитивно отступил на шаг назад. Затылок холодило. Куроо смотрел на него растерянно, часто моргая, но ручку не отпускал и дверь пошире открывать не торопился.

— Почему тут незаперто?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? 

— Может, на ночь дверь не закрыли? Деревня тихая. Вряд ли местные боятся воров. 

— Но там темно.

— А ты предпочитаешь плакать при свете?

Куроо осуждающе посмотрел сверху вниз. Дайчи решился первым — хотелось поскорее с этим покончить. Он накрыл ладонь Куроо своей, толкнул дверь вперед, проговорив не своим голосом: «Ну что мы как маленькие» — и они прошли внутрь.

В квартире, на первый взгляд, никого не было, она вообще выглядела необжитой. На пороге не валялось обуви или зонтиков, мусора, на худой конец. Пустые шкафчики кухонного гарнитура были распахнуты. Ни футона, ни вещей на письменном столе. Только в незашторенном окне спальни виднелся слабый полумесяц.

— Тут что, не живет никто? — хрипло поинтересовался Куроо. — Но мы же слышали точно сверху.

— Стены тонкие. Могли и ошибиться.

— А дверь почему открыта?

— Арендодатель приходила что-нибудь проверить и забыла запереть, — Дайчи сам поразился, насколько рационально он сейчас мыслил, вопреки неприятному ощущению чьего-то присутствия.

Он потянул Куроо к выходу, но в этот момент по щеке будто скользнуло что-то мокрое и липкое. Заползло под ворот толстовки, скатилось вдоль позвоночника. Дайчи с трудом удержался, чтобы не подскочить на месте, и просто повел плечами. А Куроо как ни в чем не бывало шагнул вперед, заглянул в ванную, прошел дальше в комнату, рассматривая все вокруг под тусклым светом телефонного фонарика.

— Тут точно никто не живет, — констатировал он, собирая пальцем толстый слой пыли со столешницы. — Наверное, и правда соседка плачет в другой квартире, или в этой, но она призрак.

— Когда тебе уже это надоест? — проворчал Дайчи. — Пошли. Это чужая собственность. Нам тут делать нечего. 

— Погоди секунду, — Куроо посветил под стол, нагнулся и выудил что-то блестящее. — Смотри, сувенир. 

Дайчи неохотно подошел ближе, всматриваясь в предмет на ладони Куроо: простая металлическая заколка для волос. Длинная, с витиеватым украшением на конце. 

— И зачем оно тебе? Положи на место, не будь дураком.

— Ладно тебе, Савамура. Позвонишь завтра арендодателю по поводу незапертой двери. Она придет — отдашь заколку. Та ее бывшим жильцам, может, вернет. А то вдруг серебряная или какая ценность фамильная. А так и проваляется под столом, пока другие арендаторы к рукам не приберут.

— Вроде звучит разумно. 

— Еще бы, — Куроо сунул заколку в задний карман джинсов и еще раз огляделся. — Ну все, больше тут делать нечего. Пошли.

Дайчи облегченно выдохнул. Второй раз его можно было не просить.

Собственная квартира показалась ему самым прекрасным и спокойным местом на земле. Он допил из банки, стоявшей на столе, уже выветрившуюся колу, а в Куроо кинул бутылку с водой. Тот осушил ее залпом наполовину и, пробубнив короткое «спать», направился в комнату, улегся на футон, даже не раздеваясь, накрылся одеялом с головой. Дайчи нырнул в свой, предварительно сдвинув его поближе. Глаза уже слипались, наверху было тихо, и тревога немного отступила. Он прислушался к мерному чужому дыханию, и сон постепенно взял свое.

***

Утро было тяжелым — словно похмельным. Вдобавок ко всему небо затянуло тучами и вот-вот собирался дождь. За окном было так темно, что казалось, сейчас не десять утра, а шесть вечера.

Дайчи потянулся, осторожно косясь в сторону. Одеяло сползло с Куроо, а майка задралась, оголяя аккуратные ямочки на пояснице. Куроо спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и его спина вздымалась от редких вдохов. Дайчи облизал губы, осмелев, осмотрел его всего с ног до головы, задержавшись на обтянувших задницу потертых джинсах. Хуже ночных приключений мог быть только утренний стояк. Дайчи осторожно поднялся на ноги и собрался уже было в душ, когда Куроо заворочался и проснулся. Под его глазами поселились густые тени, зато челка топорщилась по-дурацки привычно.

— Мне снились кошмары, — пробурчал он и широко зевнул. — И настроение ни к черту с самого утра. Нужно кофе и шоколадных кексов, иначе я буду убивать. 

Куроо замолчал, и Дайчи осознал, что тот пялится на него ниже пояса. По щекам и шее плеснуло жаром. Куроо тут же отвел взгляд и откашлялся.

— Подожду, пока ты сходишь в душ, — сказал он сдавленно. 

И Дайчи пожалел о том, что вчера его не засосало в мир мертвых — потому что лучше бы он сейчас был там, чем здесь.

Он резко развернулся и прошел в ванну, хлопнул за собой дверью, прижался к ней лбом и легко стукнулся пару раз. Это ведь обычное дело, с каждым бывает. Наверняка Куроо не особо смутился по этому поводу. Он же не мог догадываться, что сам послужил причиной. 

Дайчи стянул одежду и забрался под прохладные струи воды. Прикинул, насколько ужасно будет сейчас действительно подрочить на Куроо, сидящего в соседней комнате, и решил, что ужаснее быть уже не может. Провел рукой по члену, сдвигая крайнюю плоть. Прислонился плечом к гладкому кафелю. Если бы он только мог открыться перед Куроо, даже не тратя времени на объяснения, просто без слов подойти, притянуть за затылок, прижаться губами, рискуя получить по челюсти в следующую же секунду. Но он не мог: собственных желаний Дайчи боялся во много раз больше, чем призраков. А еще боялся потерять те отношения, которые сейчас у них были. Дайчи они нравились. Пусть даже иногда хотелось сделать с Куроо то, что обычно не делают с друзьями.

Из душа он вышел размякшим и расслабленным, так что первой мыслью было завалиться обратно в постель. Но Куроо кинул ему в лицо футболку с недовольным: «Одевайся, у тебя дома даже растворимого нет» — и Дайчи ничего не оставалось, как с трудом влезть еще влажным телом в свои вещи. 

— Нужно позвонить арендодателю, — заметил он вслух, уже закрывая дверь. 

— Успеешь еще, — Куроо переступил с ноги на ногу и втянул голову в плечи. — Пойдем.

На улице было не холодно, но сыро. Влага оседала на одежде и волосах, не давала вдохнуть полной грудью. Они шли по тесному проходу между изгородями, и тряпочные кроссовки Дайчи намокали от травы. Куроо хмуро озирался по сторонам и отмалчивался. По утрам он часто бывал таким недовольным — Дайчи знал об этом и редко когда упускал возможность подстегнуть его еще больше.

Когда в десятке метров показались ворота храма, он как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался:

— Зайдем? Ты вчера, кажется, горел желанием.

Куроо, вопреки ожиданиям, оживился, вытащил руки из карманов и заулыбался, будто в него вставили новые батарейки.

— А пошли, — ответил он и ступил на выложенную камнями дорожку, цепляя Дайчи плечом.

— А кофе? И завтрак? — неуверенно спросил Дайчи. — Ты же тут плелся десять минут с видом последнего мученика.

— Мы же ненадолго, кофе может подождать.

Живот Куроо проурчал как бы в знак протеста, но тот только оглянулся и махнул головой, призывая идти за ним. 

Дайчи был не в восторге, но ему ничего не оставалось. Кладка под ногами была старая, и, казалось, она может рассыпаться, если он топнет по ней чуть сильнее. Здесь, под кронами сосен, было еще темнее, и по позвоночнику полз неприятный холодок. Божки по обочинам тропинки все так же безмолвно охраняли это место. Впереди виднелся небольшой деревянный алтарь, который больше напоминал собачью будку, окрашенный в красно-кирпичный цвет и устроенный по всем канонам. 

— Не так интересно, как я ожидал, — протянул Куроо, — но сойдет. Эй, там что, еще одни тории?

Он ускорил шаг, и Дайчи поспешил следом, бросая взгляд на место, где под крышей виднелись эма — кто-то тут все же молился. Но даже от этой мысли Дайчи не становилось спокойнее. Вопреки здравому смыслу ему здесь не нравилось. 

Дорожка оборвалась, и под ногами зашуршала трава, над головой пели птицы. Деревья расступались, и пространство ширилось. Маленький храм остался позади, вдалеке действительно алели тории, а за ними через холм уползала дорожка в горы.

— Куроо, если хочешь прогуляться в горы, давай делать это не на пустой желудок, — сказал Дайчи и толкнул его локтем в бок, догонав. — Вернемся сюда позже.

— Зачем тратить время, я просто посмотрю одним глазком на ворота, и все. 

— Посмотри издалека, — вздохнул Дайчи, — у меня живот скоро к позвоночнику прилипнет.

Куроо недовольно закатил глаза.

— У меня создается впечатление, что ты чего-то боишься, Савамура. Нет, я знаю, что ты не фанат всякого кипиша. Но сам же сказал: воздух тут хороший.

— Ну, сказал, — подтвердил Дайчи.

— Вот и дыши, и я дышу. Все, — отрезал Куроо, — до ворот, и обратно.

Дайчи оставалось только смириться. Но чем ближе они подходили к воротам, тем сильнее пустой желудок крутило непонятной тревогой. Куроо шел на пару шагов впереди, и из его заднего кармана торчала найденная вчера под столом в чужой квартире заколка — забыл выложить, наверное. Не взял же он ее с собой специально. 

Небо нависало над ними посеревшим от старости пуховым одеялом. Было душно и мокро, и просто отвратительно не по себе.

Дайчи непрерывно смотрел под ноги, боясь споткнуться о какой-нибудь камушек в траве, и поднял взгляд, только когда вписался в спину затормозившего Куроо. Тории возвышались прямо над ними, а дальше простиралась посыпанная гравием дорога, ведущая к навесному мосту. 

За мостом с трудом угадывалась тропинка, поднимающаяся дальше в горы. Дайчи не очень хорошо знал эти места. Он слышал, что за перевалом располагалась еще одна такая же маленькая и тихая деревушка, но про мост ему никто не рассказывал. И сейчас было явно не лучшее время, чтобы его исследовать.

— Ты что-то говорил про прогулку в горы, — промурчал Куроо.

— Хочешь экскурсию?

— Только до конца моста.

— Ты же говорил, до ворот? — возмутился Дайчи. Куроо хотелось просто придушить. 

— Савамура, хватит паниковать, ну? Хочешь, я один схожу? Просто погляжу.

Дайчи покачал головой.

— Знал бы я, что ты такой любитель активного отдыха, ни за что не позвал бы к себе.

— Да ладно, — Куроо скривил губы в ухмылке. — Ты тут от скуки уже позеленел. 

— То есть ты меня сейчас вроде как развлекаешь?

— Ну да, — согласился Куроо.

— Других способов не придумал?

Куроо как будто смешался, немного изменился в лице, откашлялся.

— Ладно, если тебя настолько это раздражает, пошли, куда там ты хотел, за кофе. Я думал, ты возражаешь, как всегда, просто потому, что тебе нравится со мной не соглашаться.

Дайчи не нашелся, что сказать. Только подошел ближе и подтолкнул Куроо в сторону моста. 

— Извини, просто мне тут не очень нравится. Но до конца и обратно пойдем.

Вход на мост был узким, они ломанулись на него одновременно и столкнулись плечами. Дайчи вежливо пропустил Куроо вперед. Деревяшки под подошвами выглядели небезопасно: немного прогнившие, не крашенные, кажется, ни разу и сильно потемневшие со временем. 

Когда они оказались на другой стороне ущелья, Дайчи облегченно выдохнул. Куроо развел руками: 

— Вот и все. Можно идти обратно.

И в этого время, по всем законам подлости, заморосил дождь. Дайчи даже не удивился и говорить ничего не стал. Куроо рассмеялся — происходящее его явно веселило. 

Дайчи решил возвращаться первым. Прошел, не оглядываясь, уже почти половину, как вдруг за спиной раздались хруст, шум и выкрик Куроо. Дайчи всего встряхнуло, и он в панике обернулся, замечая Куроо, распластавшегося прямо у входа на мост. Его правая нога застряла между деревяшками. 

— Она сломалась, одна, прямо у меня под ногой, — Куроо сглотнул. — Жуть. 

Он перевел взгляд на собственную руку и приподнял ее от земли. Под ладонью остались камни и какие-то сухие ветки. Но Куроо смотрел на них так внимательно, будто это были остатки НЛО. 

— Просто камни и ветки, — сказал он, словно успокаивая сам себя.

Дайчи помог ему подняться и тоже глянул туда.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что сломал что-то здесь?

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Да вроде нет. Просто ладонью в эту кучу шмякнулся. Просто ветки и камни, — повторил он еще раз. — Тут везде валяются, если присмотреться.

Дайчи кивнул.

— Нам нужен кофе. 

На этот раз Куроо возражать не стал.

Когда они наконец ступили на твердую землю, Дайчи немного отпустило, но чувство страха рационального, что мост под ними проломится, сменилось страхом иррациональным, ощущением, словно что-то или кто-то шарит липким взглядом по его лопаткам. Куроо шел рядом, притираясь плечом к плечу, и смотрел куда-то в сторону, молча покусывая губы. Дайчи не выдержал и обернулся. Мост за ними покачивался над маленьким ущельем с полувысохшей речкой, словно на ветру — хотя ветра Дайчи не ощущал, деревяшки скрипели, будто по ним кто-то шел, прямо как они минуту назад, прямо по их следам. 

И в этот момент Дайчи действительно испугался. Встал, как загипнотизированный, глядя, как мостик ходит ходуном из стороны в сторону, а речушка под ним булькает, будто в нее валятся мелкие камни. И старался не думать о том, как глупо он сейчас выглядит. Куроо тут же вздрогнул и тоже остановился. Дайчи чувствовал, как бешено стучит сердце, а кровь приливает к ушам и шее. Это просто ветер и просто речка. Дайчи не очень подходил на главную роль в фильме ужасов, ровно как и Куроо — на роль подружки героя. Да и не верил он во все это. Накрутили сами себя. Но что, если нет?

Дайчи цеплялся за последние остатки разума, но животный страх, взявшийся ниоткуда, накрывший с головой, брал свое. Иррациональный, глупый страх. Мост еще раз качнулся сильно, и Куроо вцепился Дайчи в предплечье, царапая кожу. Дайчи всего встряхнуло: осознание того, что Куроо тоже боится, помножило собственный страх надвое. А потом Куроо серьезно сказал: «Савамура, пошли» — и он лишь растерянно пожал плечами и двинулся вперед на несгибающихся ногах.

Несмотря на то, что они уже отошли от моста достаточно далеко, тревога не отпускала. Дайчи ускорил шаг, и они выскочили из ворот храма, спустились по лестнице, прошли к главной улице. Дождь по-прежнему моросил. Он сам не заметил, как они оказались у . кофейни, но ощущение, что кто-то следует за ними по пятам, все еще не покидало его.

 

Внутри под потолком крутились вентиляторы, пахло жареными зернами и свежеиспеченным хлебом. Они прошли к столику в углу и сели, дожидаясь официантку.

Когда заказ принесли, Куроо отхлебнул из своей кружки и сморщился.

— Как пыль бразильских дорог. 

Дайчи бросил в его сторону хмурый взгляд. 

— Давай зайдем в супермаркет и купим там все необходимое. И я сам сварю тебе нормальный кофе, — Куроо поводил ложкой по молочной пенке и, зачерпнув немного, поднес ко рту.

— То есть ты пока не собираешься домой?

— А должен? Я думал остаться до завтра. 

Дайчи вцепился в пончик и разломал его пополам, пытаясь разобраться, радует его это или нет. Наверное, радует — оставаться одному сейчас хотелось меньше всего. А завтра все равно был выходной. Он кивнул головой, и Куроо улыбнулся. Потянулся к своей тарелке с омлетом. 

— Спросить бы у кого-нибудь про этот мост, — пробубнил он. — Просто интересно, куда ведет тропинка за ним.

— В другую деревню.

— Да? А, ну, скорее всего, — легко согласился Куроо и собрал кетчуп из уголка губ языком. 

Дайчи мысленно постучался головой о стол.

После того, как с завтраком, переходящим в обед, было закончено, к ним подошла хозяйка кафе — милая старушка лет шестидесяти. Она всегда знакомилась с приезжими, заходившими к ней. Сам Дайчи тоже стал жертвой ее расспросов, когда пришел выпить сюда кофе впервые. Старушка посмотрела на Куроо с любопытством и спросила, откуда он и надолго ли в эти края.

— Я из Токио. Приехал к другу на выходные. 

Старушка тепло улыбнулась.

— Я в молодости училась в Токио, но потом вернулась сюда, родные места все-таки. Да и бизнес семейный.

— Спасибо, все было вкусно, — вежливо отметил Куроо, который явно был не в восторге от перспективы продолжать беседу.

— Как вам тут? Славные места, правда?

Дайчи заметил, как губы Куроо чуть дернулись.

— Воздух хороший, и природа тоже. Мы уже прогулялись с утра через храм к мосту.

Старушка прищурилась, и морщинки в уголках ее глаз сложились в причудливую гармошку. 

— Так говоришь: «мост». От него там одно слово осталось, — она рассмеялась тихо и скрипуче, и Дайчи с грохотом опустил кружку на блюдце. 

— Подвесной мост над речкой, если пройти через храм к горам? — осторожно спросил Куроо, уточняя. 

— Он самый. Только мост этот был там лет пятьдесят назад, когда я еще в школу ходила. А сейчас одни подпорки да канаты оборванные лежат. Обвалился он, да и слава богам. Дурное место было. 

Куроо уставился на него, приоткрыв рот. Дайчи и сам опешил от такого заявления, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Да, все так, наверное, — согласился он и поднялся на ноги. — Спасибо еще раз, нам пора. 

Куроо поклонился старушке и тоже скользнул к двери. 

Когда они вышли на улицу, Дайчи наконец-то выдохнул, тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя дурные мысли. 

— Наверное, мост починили, а бабуля об этом не знала, — неуверенно сказал он. 

— Мы же ходили по нему с утра, мы же не рехнулись совсем, да, Савамура?

— Только не говори, что мы сейчас пойдем туда опять, чтобы проверить?

Куроо приподнял одну бровь. 

— А как иначе? Реально же, чертовщина какая-то. Но сначала купим кофе и турку. У тебя же ее нет?

— Откуда бы?

С покупками они разобрались быстро, и, когда вышли из супермаркета, дождь уже не шел, сквозь тучи даже начали пробиваться лучи солнечного света, растекаясь по влажному асфальту. 

Пользуясь моментом, пока они тащились до храма, Дайчи позвонил арендодателю. Сказал про незапертую дверь, и та охнула. Потом подозрительно уточнила, зачем Дайчи туда ходил, и ему пришлось соврать, что подтекала труба в ванной комнате и он боялся, что сверху может затопить. Такой ответ ее, кажется, устроил, но она извинилась, сказав, что сейчас на Кюсю и будет не раньше понедельника. А пока попросила Дайчи присмотреть за квартирой до ее приезда. Он пообещал, что все сделает, и повесил трубку.  
Куроо шел, внимательно разглядывая его, будто видел впервые. 

— Чего тебе? — спросил Дайчи. Внимание Куроо смущало — казалось, что его взгляд, пронзительный и темный, забирается под самую кожу. 

— Просто подумал, кто раньше жил в той квартире. Вот бы узнать. 

— Зачем это тебе? Думаю, кто там только не жил. В таких домах постоянная текучка, снимают на время, потом съезжают. 

— Да, — подтвердил Куроо, будто убеждая сам себя. — Ты прав.

Они прошли под воротами храма по каменной дорожке, мокрой от дождя, двинулись дальше почти неуверенно, трусливо.

Вокруг было тихо, как и всегда здесь. Даже утренних птиц было не слышно: попрятались где-нибудь от дождя. Чистят, наверное, перышки в своих гнездах. 

Куроо растер плечи ладонями — по коже бежали мурашки. Дайчи же все это время не покидало то липкое ощущение, будто кто-то следует за ними по пятам. И когда вдалеке показались красные тории, оно усилилось еще больше. Сковало его всего, сжало в невидимые тиски, сбросить которые никак не получалось.

— Сколько тебе осталось работать тут? — спросил Куроо, разрывая гнетущую тишину.

— Три недели, много. 

— И правда, много. Может, приеду к тебе еще раз на следующие выходные, если хочешь, конечно.

Дайчи хотел, но сознаваться в этом казалось ему очень глупым и почти беспомощным.

Куроо вдруг остановился, встал на месте, шумно выдохнул. 

— Ну чего ты? — начал было Дайчи и тут же заткнулся. Волосы на затылке буквально встали дыбом, а сердце застучало так, что, казалось, сейчас подскочит до самого горла, и он просто выплюнет его себе на ладони.

Моста не было.

Только каменные подпорки, поросшие мхом, и железные штыри с рыжими пятнами ржавчины. На другом конце ущелья болтались еле заметные канаты с деревянными ступеньками. 

Можно было обманываться сколько угодно, но все выглядело так, будто мост обвалился пятьдесят лет назад, а уж никак не сегодня утром после их ухода. 

Куроо выругался и дернулся назад, попятился, чуть не споткнувшись о выглядывающий из травы камень. Дайчи уперся ладонью ему в спину, поддерживая. Кровь гоняла по венам панический, удушливый страх.

— Мы сошли с ума? — хрипло спросил Куроо, и Дайчи не нашелся, что ему ответить. — Мы ходили по нему утром, Савамура. Ходили же?

— Да, — коротко сказал он. 

Происходящее не поддавалось никакой логике. Никакой. Дайчи, должно быть, спал и видел сон, сначала приятный, в котором к нему в гости приехал Куроо, а потом вот этот, с мостом, которого не было. Дайчи точно спал, потому что в реальной жизни происходить такого просто не могло. Не должно было. 

Он вцепился Куроо в футболку, сжал ткань в кулаке, потянул на себя. Ощутил, как по чужой спине прошла крупная дрожь.

— Пойдем отсюда. 

Куроо растерянно кивнул. 

Как они добрались до дома, Дайчи почти не помнил. Всю дорогу он, как маленький, ежился от любых шорохов, даже если шуршали их собственные пакеты с продуктами. Меньше всего он сейчас хотел заблудиться и прокручивал в голове каждый ориентир — это немного отвлекало. 

Единственным желанием, которое стучало у него в голове, когда он наконец-то захлопнул за собой дверь, было собрать вещи и съехать отсюда, наплевав на все, — но учудить что-то подобное Дайчи, конечно, не мог. 

Можно еще было навалиться на Куроо, поцеловать его губы, щеки, шею, опуститься на колени и сделать минет. Потому что если это все-таки просто сон, нужно было воспользоваться этим по полной, прежде чем прозвенит будильник. 

Уж лучше бы это был сон. 

Дайчи переоделся в сухую одежду и одолжил еще один комплект Куроо. Теперь тот сидел в его старой футболке с эмблемой Карасуно, штанах, которые едва прикрывали щиколотки, и смотрел, как Дайчи меняет перегоревшие лампочки на новые.

Просидев так молча некоторое время, он достал ноутбук, открыл, нажал кнопку пуска.

— Фильм посмотрим? — спросил Дайчи.

— Нет, хочу погуглить что-нибудь про это место. 

— Зачем тебе это?

— Не люблю, когда я чего-то не понимаю. А я ничего не понимаю, Савамура. Ходили с утра по мосту, которого не было. Слышали плач соседки, которой нет. Или тут и правда аномальная зона, или я схожу с ума.

— Мы сходим, — поправил его Дайчи. 

— А может, и ты плод моего воображения? — усмехнулся Куроо. — Или я твоего. Я уже ни в чем не уверен.

Дайчи почувствовал, как внизу живота все стянуло.

— Вот бы проверить, — сказал он просто в шутку, чувствуя на себе удивленный взгляд Куроо и понимая, что ляпнул чушь.

— И как же ты собрался проверять? — осторожно уточнил он. 

Дайчи спрятал горящее лицо за дверью холодильника.

— Никак. Просто придется поверить, что ты — это ты, а я — это я. И надеяться, что ночью кто-нибудь из нас не затащит второго в ад. 

Он достал пакет апельсинового сока и разлил его по кружкам. Поставил их на столик и сел рядом с Куроо, пододвигая к нему одну.

Куроо застучал пальцами по клавиатуре, поклацал мышкой, внимательно вглядываясь в экран. Дайчи сонно наблюдал за ним. Еще даже пяти вечера не было, но его уже клонило в сон. Утро получилось более насыщенным, чем весь месяц его жизни здесь. 

— Смотри, — Куроо ткнул пальцем в открытую статью. 

— Форум детских страшилок?

— Нет, — Куроо запнулся. — Вообще-то да, ну и ладно. У нас выбора нет. 

Дайчи пробежался взглядом по ряду иероглифов. История даже близко не была похожа на их. Единственное, что там тоже фигурировал мост, по которому духи выбирались в деревню. А потом буддисты их запечатали. И всем стало хорошо. 

— Какая-то ерунда.

— Сам знаю, — буркнул Куроо. — Но, допустим, этот мост и правда место, через которое духи приходят в деревню. 

— Хорошие или плохие духи?

— А я откуда знаю. 

Куроо взял стакан с соком и сделал несколько крупных глотков. Кадык прокатился под смуглой кожей, и Дайчи отодвинулся чуть назад. 

— Почему сломанный мост показался нам и позволил пройти по нему? Почему потом все вернулось на свои места, и он не открылся нам снова? 

Куроо пожал плечами. 

— Я что-то сломал там, наверное. 

— Все равно ерунда получается.

— Полная, — констатировал Куроо. — Если я что-то сломал, должно было что-то произойти, но ничего не происходит. Почти. 

Дайчи спорить не стал. Его ощущения были только его — бредовыми, паническими страхами. По факту же ничего не изменилось. 

— Ты ведь живешь здесь так долго, неужели не слышал местных легенд?

— Может, и слышал, но не придавал им значения. 

Куроо вздохнул. 

— Ладно, наверное, нам надо просто забыть об этом. Но как можно вообще?

— Не можно, а нужно. Забили себе голову не тем, чем надо. 

Дайчи закрыл окно браузера. 

— Дождь, кажется, не идет. Можем еще прогуляться или остаться дома и смотреть фильмы, чтобы эти выходные снова стали скучными и томными. Такими, какими и должны были быть. 

— Я за второй вариант. Уже все равно темнеет. 

Дайчи возражать не стал. Идти наружу ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего: казалось, что там, за тонкими стенами его квартиры, что-то неприятное. То, что преследовало их весь день с самого моста, а потом остановилось за дверью, когда они вошли. Остановилось и выжидает. 

После двухчасового просмотра какого-то нового фильма про супергероев Дайчи захотел есть. Отправившись на кухню, он выудил из холодильника продукты и теперь раздумывал, что можно из них приготовить. Куроо присоединился к нему, опасно размахивая ножом.

— Я порежу лук и морковь.

— Себя не порежь, — покосился в его сторону Дайчи, но пакет с овощами подвинул ближе. 

— Я готовлю лучше тебя, Савамура, мы оба это знаем. 

— Как и то, что готовить ты все равно не любишь. 

— У меня нет выбора, — проворчал Куроо. — Твоими кулинарными экспериментами я сыт. Ими только злых духов отпугивать.

Дайчи промолчал. Не то что бы это было обидно — готовил он и правда неважно. 

Куроо командовал: как порезать курицу, в какой кастрюле отварить лапшу, что достать из специй. Он ловко нашинковал морковь, а когда дело дошло до лука, шмыгнул носом. Глаза были красные и слезились так, что Дайчи сносило крышу от этого зрелища, пусть он и понимал, что это всего лишь лук.

— Ты довел меня до слез, Савамура, — скривил губы Куроо.

— Славно. Тебе очень идет.

— Да ты садист! — воскликнул Куроо и добавил чуть тише. — Или фетишист.

Дайчи отрицать не стал: Куроо, растирающий слезы по щекам тыльной, стороной ладони ему нравился. От вида у Дайчи внутри все скручивало в тугой узел. Он пялился беззастенчиво, пока на плите закипала вода, бурлила и чуть плескалась через край, с шипением ударяясь о раскаленные конфорки.

Куроо поймал его взгляд и еще раз шмыгнул носом. 

— У тебя самого глаза на мокром месте, — заметил он.  
И протянул руку, проводя большим пальцем по нижнему веку. Дайчи настолько опешил, что не успел отстраниться. Наоборот, будто дернулся, бездумно подаваясь навстречу. Но от рук Куроо в луке глаза защипало еще сильнее.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?

— Это месть, — спокойно заметил Куроо. — Нечего на меня пялиться.

Дайчи толкнул его локтем в бок и проморгался. 

— Ты ужасен, — хрипло отозвался он. Глаза щипало, а в голове тревожным набатом стучало возбуждение. От такого шуточного, ничего не значащего прикосновения, крышу Дайчи снесло подчистую.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Куроо.

Якисоба получилась вкусная, но сильно пересоленная: видимо, они с Куроо где-то напутали и посолили оба. Или Дайчи пересолил все один, что больше походило на правду. С этим у него всегда были проблемы. 

А к концу ужина Куроо сварил кофе, и запах расползся по маленькой квартире, впитываясь буквально во все предметы, в самого Дайчи. Ему казалось, что этот горьковатый аромат уже въелся ему под кожу. 

Он мыл посуду, а Куроо вытирал стаканы и тарелки полотенцем. На тесной кухне они стояли, упираясь друг в друга локтями, и Дайчи буквально выжигало этими прикосновениями. Сейчас он забыл обо всем, что приключилось с ними утром, о темноте, подбирающейся из углов. О том, что могло скрываться снаружи, за дверью, ожидая своего часа. Был только он — и только Куроо. Загорелый, с облезшими плечами, в его старой майке, пропахший кофе и специями. Слишком близкий, слишком желаемый прямо здесь и сейчас. Дайчи уронил тарелку в пенную воду и мысленно приказал себе успокоиться. Куроо притопывал на месте, напевая себе под нос. Он любил что-нибудь напевать, но ненавидел, когда пели другие. У него был идеальный слух, как он сам говорил. Поэтому когда Дайчи портил очередную его любимую песню, попадая в одну ноту из десяти, Куроо хлопал его по плечу и просил пощадить. 

— Я подумал, — сказал вдруг Куроо, вырывая Дайчи из прострации. — Может ли быть связана та плачущая девушка и мост. 

— Куроо, девушка просто плакала в другой квартире. Мы не в ту дверь постучали. Вот и все. 

Куроо задумчиво натирал тарелку.

— А если нет, то знаешь, я уже ничему не удивлюсь. 

— Если тебе так не дает это покоя, завтра можем еще поспрашивать у кого-нибудь.

— Завтра мне уезжать.

Дайчи показалось, что голос Куроо прозвучал расстроено, — наверное, принял желаемое за действительное.

— Поедешь на утреннем или на вечернем?

— Ты же не гонишь меня, Савамура? — Куроо хмуро посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

Дайчи мог бы сказать честно, что он не против, если Куроо останется хоть до конца лета, но вместо этого выключил кран и брызнул оставшейся на руках водой в его сторону. 

— Нет, конечно.

Куроо недовольно встряхнул головой.

— Знаешь, ты, наверное, самый негостеприимный из всех моих знакомых. Или ты такой только со мной?

Дайчи запнулся. Кажется, разговор утекал в совершенно другое, весьма рискованное русло. Уж лучше бы они продолжали про призраков.

— Не обольщайся, что у меня к тебе особое отношение, — сдавленно ответил он.

— Да ладно, — Куроо повеселел. — Ты обидишь меня, если скажешь, что я для тебя не особенный. 

— Особенный, в каком-то смысле, — сказал он обтекаемо, но Куроо вроде остался доволен. — Может, включишь какой-нибудь фильм?

— Тошнит уже от них, — сморщился Куроо. — Давай в карты? У меня как раз с собой колода.

— В покер? 

— Да хотя бы в него.

— На раздевание или на желание?

Куроо уставился на него, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я и забыл, что ты у нас азартный, Савамура. Вообще-то можно играть просто так. Люди так делают. 

Дайчи сжал зубы до скрипа, ругая себя за то, что сам подкладывает себе грабли, на которые наступает.

Они просидели за покером почти до часу ночи. Сперва играли без ставок, потом в ход пошел пакет с карамелью, потом кубики сахара. Когда все сладкое перекочевало к Куроо, Дайчи попросил отыграться и поставил на кон желание. Но Куроо сказал, что ставки неравноценны. И его вполне удовлетворит, если Дайчи сейчас по-быстрому сделает ему тосты с бобовой пастой, потому что он уже опять хочет есть. 

Когда карты осточертели им обоим, бутерброды были съедены, а чай выпит, вставать и расстилать футоны уже было страшно лень. Куроо опять ковырялся в телефоне и иногда показывал сидящему через стол от него Дайчи смешные картинки, а тот бездумно тасовал колоду, сдвигал, разбирал на кучки, перекладывал, крутил в руках карты. Все как будто вернулось в привычное русло. Снова. 

Наверное, они перенервничали сегодня и что-то напутали. Но Дайчи даже думать об этом не хотелось. Ему хотелось пялиться на Куроо, чувствовать его коленки под столом, слышать, как он посмеивается в кулак от очередного поста в интернете. 

— Мы спать ложиться будем сегодня? — поинтересовался Куроо осторожно, кладя телефон на стол.

Дайчи неохотно отложил карты и поднялся на ноги. Куроо подскочил следом. 

— Я помогу.

Они столкнулись у распахнутой двери в нишу: Дайчи посмотрел на Куроо, Куроо посмотрел на Дайчи, и каждый достал свой футон. 

Уже лежа под одеялом, Дайчи думал, что за эти два дня количество случайных касаний и косых взглядов превысило все возможные лимиты. Он не помнил, бывало ли такое раньше, в Токио, но ему казалось, что нет. Или просто тогда он не обращал на это так много внимания, как сейчас. Все ощущения, все желания Дайчи накалялись, как лампа под потолком. И он не знал, выдержит ли очередной скачок напряжения, когда Куроо приблизится к нему вплотную.

Дайчи опять ворочался без сна. Обычно он вырубался через минуту, но вчера и сегодня с ним было что-то не так. Стоило приоткрыть глаза, и начинало казаться, что в углах собирается темнота, темнота почти осязаемая, густая, словно пузырящаяся. Она наползала, сочилась сквозь рассохшиеся ставни, в щель под дверью. Подбиралась все ближе по полу и стенам, осторожно, но настойчиво. Однако стоило Дайчи разблокировать экран телефона, как та, будто испуганно, отступала к углам. 

В какой-то момент Дайчи услышал, как скребутся в окна — наверное, птицы, деревьев поблизости не было. Но такой же звук раздался и от двери. Тихий, едва уловимый, но от него пробирало ознобом, словно одеяло резко сдернули. Дайчи не шевелился, дышал глубоко, считая тихое щелканье секундной стрелки на настенных часах. Нужно было постараться заснуть, отключиться, но, видимо, мешал кофе, выпитый после ужина, или что-то еще.

Когда в дверь постучали, Куроо подскочил на своем месте, словно ужаленный. Уставился на Дайчи, перевел взгляд на дверь. 

— Мне это приснилось? — сказал он, и голос предательски сорвался.

Дайчи отрицательно помотал головой — у него уже зуб на зуб не попадал, а сердце ударялось о ребра с такой силой, что рисковало их пробить. 

— Я не знаю, кто это может быть в такое время. Кто-то из соседей? Нужно посмотреть.

Дайчи поднялся, прошел по комнате, с трудом сдерживая дрожь. Щелкнул выключателем, и лампочка лопнула, чуть не осыпавшись ему на голову. Не закричал он каким-то чудом. Боги, нельзя вести себя как придурок. Ему уже не тринадцать лет. 

— Сейчас посмотрю, кто там, и замету стекло. Не вставай, а то наступишь, — сказал он спокойно и пошел к двери. Включать свет в коридоре Дайчи не решился и только приоткрыл дверцу холодильника.

— Не открывай, — попросил Куроо.

— Что за глупости?

— Савамура, не открывай, — голос у него был непривычно низким и хриплым.

Дайчи посмотрел на Куроо, и на секунду ему показалось, что в окне за ним что-то мелькнуло.

— Я спрошу, кто там, и посмотрю в глазок, ладно? Я не собираюсь открывать просто так.

Куроо покачал головой. Он сидел неподвижно в густой наплывающей темноте, и Дайчи не мог рассмотреть его лица. Но мог представить, что оно сейчас такое же идиотски напуганное, как и у него самого. 

Он отодвинул ногой кроссовки и сделал еще один шаг к двери. 

— Кто там? — сказал он достаточно громко, но ответа не последовало. Только кто-то царапался снаружи, будто отдирая ногтем старую краску с дерева. 

Пришлось собрать всю оставшуюся в себе смелость, чтобы заглянуть в глазок. Дайчи сперва даже прищурился. Стоило подумать о том, что там может оказаться, к горлу подкатывала тошнота — но в коридоре было темно и пусто. Либо там никого не было, либо этот кто-то стоял сбоку от двери и не попадал в поле зрения, либо… Дайчи выдохнул. Наверное, какое-нибудь животное или птица. Он повторял это себе в сотый раз, но верилось все меньше.

А потом стук раздался опять. Стук и тихий шепот: «Мичико». Дайчи отшатнулся, запинаясь о порог. Чуть не свалился назад, вовремя вцепившись в вешалку для курток. 

«Мичико».

Дайчи передернуло. Куроо за его спиной громко выдохнул и выматерился. Он тоже слышал. 

«Мичико», — произнесли на этот раз чуть громче, почти ласково.

— Здесь нет Мичико, вы ошиблись, — выпалил Дайчи. — Уходите, пожалуйста. 

На несколько долгих секунд воцарилась тишина, а потом в дверь опять постучали.

«Мичико».

И в это же время в комнате на ноги подорвался Куроо. Он стоял и пялился в пустое окно, сжимая кулаки.

— Иди сюда, Савамура, — почти жалобно попросил он. — Похоже, за Мичико они пришли целой компанией, или я рехнулся. 

Дайчи отступил в комнату, игнорируя шепот в спину. Ущипнул себя и Куроо тоже. Тот ойкнул и дернулся. Стекла в окне задребезжали, словно кто-то давил на них. Это могло быть небольшое землетрясение, но обманывать себя уже не было сил.

Темнота и хриплый шепот сгущались за тонким стеклом. «Мичико, Мичико, Мичико». Это имя — имя же? — звучало со всех сторон, отзывалось эхом в голове Дайчи, стучало внутри черепной коробки, распирая ее изнутри. 

— Кто такая Мичико? — спросил Куроо. — И зачем она им? И кто они? 

Он подтянул с пола одеяло и закутался в него, придвигаясь к Дайчи ближе.

— Не знаю, Куроо, я не знаю. 

Они стояли плечом к плечу в этом гуле из звенящего под нажимом стекла, шепотов и скрипа когтей о дерево. И Дайчи не знал, не хлынет ли через секунду или через минуту все это внутрь, засасывая их, поглощая.

Входная дверь дернулась, как если бы в нее толкнулись плечом. Где-то далеко прокатился гул, словно кто-то кубарем скатился с металлической горки. Рама на окне пошла предательский трещиной, и что-то вязкое, едва видимое, лизнуло стекло снаружи. 

Теперь Дайчи казалось, что они окружены со всех сторон. Маленькую квартиру с почти картонными стенами стискивало, рискуя вот-вот смять подчистую. 

Куроо небрежно сдвинул ногой их футоны и потянул Дайчи вниз, усаживаясь рядом. Накинул на него угол своего одеяла так, что теперь они толкались под ним вдвоем, как подростки в детском лагере, напуганные рассказанной на ночь страшилкой. Только страшилка впервые оказалась... правдой? Не плодом детского воображения, а целой толпой духов, видимых, слышимых и, наверное, осязаемых — меньше всего Дайчи хотел убедиться в этом на собственном опыте.

«Мичико, Мичико» — звали они, и единый гул распадался на разные голоса. Мутная темнота за окнами приобретала силуэты. И когда казалось, что страшнее быть уже не может, кто-то дергал дверь, почти срывая ее с петель. 

— Нам нужно просто переждать, — твердо сказал Куроо. — Они не смогут войти сюда. Могли бы — давно бы вошли. 

— Не уверен, — ответил Дайчи, — но нам ничего не остается. Не думаю, что духов можно победить кухонным ножом. А это все оружие, которое есть у меня дома.

Куроо сглотнул и повел плечом, притираясь к Дайчи ближе. Его кожа была горячей, влажной и до сих пор пахла кофе. Дайчи прикрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточится на Куроо, сдвигая все кошмары на задний план. Получалось неважно — инстинкт самосохранения брал свое. 

— Если завтра утром мы проснемся и все будет хорошо, обещаю, что никому не разболтаю, как мы тут тряслись, — усмехнулся Куроо и повернулся к Дайчи. 

Его лицо было слишком близко, даже дыхание можно было почувствовать: неглубокое, резкое, словно Куроо только что пробежал спринт. Дайчи обдало жаром щеки, а по затылку словно прошел электрический разряд. 

— То, что было в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе? — попытался пошутить он.

Зрачки Куроо были широкими, глаза казались пьяными от страха. Он никогда не видел Куроо таким. Куроо никогда таким и не был, наверное. Загнанный в угол тем, во что еще вчера не верил и относился с насмешкой, — вряд ли кто-то мог оставаться невозмутимым. 

— Ага, отличный у нас Вегас. С Мичико и толпой духов. Может, пригласим их на покер и саке?

— Хорошая мысль, — рассмеялся Дайчи, и в дверь опять грохнули. 

Сердце сжалось на секунду болезненно, в голове за секунду с космической скоростью одна за другой мелькнуло: он не знал, зачем духам нужна Мичико. Зато знал, что ему-то нужен Куроо. И если сейчас их растерзают, то больше всего он будет жалеть, что так и не открылся. Наверное, именно в этот момент Дайчи окончательно поверил в происходящее и подался вперед, прижимаясь к губам Куроо своими. Выдохнул в них, крепко зажмуриваясь, спасаясь от страха, подбиравшегося к ним все ближе. Куроо дернулся, но не отстранился, не дал ему в челюсть вопреки ожиданиям. И Дайчи прижался сильнее, широко проводя языком по нижней губе, толкаясь в рот — и как Куроо только позволил? Он целовал его медленно, но почти отчаянно, под стройный хор голосов, скандирующих «Мичико» где-то у них над головами. Он весь был наполнен до краев страхом, и теплый влажный рот Куроо казался единственным спасением.

— Смотрю, ты очень воодушевился идеей Вегаса, — шепнул Куроо, отстраняясь. Ладонь Дайчи лежала на его напряженной шее, и где-то под подушечкой указательного пальца бился чужой пульс.

— Извини, — сказал Дайчи, но ему было не жаль. Ему было страшно, и другие эмоции и мысли казались на этом фоне ничтожными.

Куроо наклонился и выдохнул ему в шею, лизнул языком. По коже поползли мурашки. 

— И давно ты, Савамура? Только не говори, что тебе пришло это в голову только сейчас — я обижусь.

— Не сейчас, — честно признался Дайчи. — Давно. 

По железному карнизу что-то со звоном прокатилось. Куроо вцепился зубами в плечо, куснул и поднял голову. Его челка щекотала Дайчи щеку.

— Я думал, мне все кажется. Ну, знаешь, — он замолчал. — Как будто ты просто соскучился.

— Я и соскучился.

— Я тоже.

Дайчи покосился на стены, по которым шастали тени, принимая причудливые и жуткие формы, то сжимались, то расползались снова. 

— Это самые ужасные выходные в моей жизни, — признался он. 

— Да ладно? — Куроо скривил губы в улыбке — не такой уверенной, как обычно. — Худшими они будут, если эти твари влезут внутрь. А они стараются.

Он оглянулся на сотрясающуюся дверь и поморщился.

— Интересно, соседи не слышат или сидят так же, как мы.

— Ты вообще уверен, что у тебя тут есть соседи?

Дайчи покачал головой.

— Уже нет. 

Стекло затрепетало в раме, еще немного — и не выдержит. Куроо встряхнулся всем телом, впился Дайчи пальцами в бедро, поцеловал быстро, потом прошелся губами по подбородку, щекам. Адреналин разгонял кровь, а внизу живота поднималось возбуждение. Распространялось по телу, согревая его до самых кончиков пальцев. Он вцепился Куроо в волосы, притягивая ближе: всего словарного запаса не хватило бы, чтобы описать эти ощущения. Они целовались, зажмурившись, в ушах шумело, заглушая звуки с улицы. 

Куроо положил руку ему на живот, огладил пресс, спускаясь чуть ниже, подцепляя резинку трусов. Его теплая ладонь накрыла уже вставший член. Он прихватил пальцами головку сквозь ткань, сжал. И Дайчи простонал ему в губы, так по-дурацки несдержанно.

— Помирать — так с музыкой, Савамура, — сказал Куроо, и Дайчи толкнулся бедрами навстречу, потянул его за волосы, вылизал шею, кадык, ямочки над ключицами. 

Куроо упал на спину, увлекая его за собой. Дайчи потянул вниз трусы, оставляя Куроо в одной футболке, его футболке. Все-таки Дайчи определенно был фетишистом. Член Куроо дернулся, твердый, влажный, натянул ткань, и Дайчи нагнулся, провел языком по животу. Кожа Куроо была солоноватой, горячей, вкусной — Дайчи вело, ошпаривало удовольствием так, что даже паника вдруг отступала на второй план.

Куроо лежал под ним, открытый, принимающий его ласки, отзывающийся на каждое прикосновение, и Дайчи думал, что готов взять свое даже под шепот десятка или сотни голосов, зовущих: «Мичико».

Куроо приподнялся на локтях, поцеловал Дайчи в губы. Тот положил ладонь ему на спину, повел, изучая ее, ощущая, как под кожей перекатывается напряжение. Куроо изредка вздрагивал, когда по двери громко бухало. И от того, что ему страшно, им страшно, Дайчи выжигало еще больше. 

Он с силой вжался пахом Куроо между ног — от возбуждения аж в глазах заискрило. 

— Да ты извращенец, Савамура, — шепнул тот. — Ну кто возбуждается в такой ситуации?

— Ты? — ухмыльнулся Дайчи. — Или мне кажется?

— Не кажется, — Куроо потерся щекой о его плечо, потянул руку за запястье, накрывая свой член. 

Дайчи размазал пальцами каплю смазки, провел по уздечке, и Куроо выдохнул так шумно, что, показалось, даже духи на секунду притаились.

— Разденься, — попросил он. — Ты тоже.

Дайчи приподнялся, стягивая трусы: больше на нем ничего не было. Силуэты за окном будто прилипли к стеклам, наблюдая за ними. Ему даже казалось, что шуметь они стали меньше — а может, он просто отвлекался на Куроо. Плевать. Дайчи уже было на все плевать. Даже если сейчас их утянут, он уже не будет ни о чем жалеть. Ну, почти.

— Я, конечно, представлял пару раз нас с тобой, Савамура, но никогда не думал, что это будет вот так, — усмехнулся Куроо. Дайчи опустился обратно, обхватил оба их члена и широко лизнул грудь Куроо, подцепил губами сосок, чуть оттягивая. — Ладно, понял, буду молчать. 

Дайчи улыбнулся, прижался еще плотнее, чувствуя, как Куроо подается навстречу. Он понимал, что долго у них не получится — только быстро, жадно, в адреналиновом вакууме. Он провел рукой вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как Куроо гладит его пальцы. Сжатый воздух с еще не до конца выветрившимся ароматом кофе и красного перца обжигал горло. Дышать было почти больно. 

Он смотрел в лицо Куроо и даже в темноте видел, как тот все пытается улыбаться, но улыбка надламывается, а рот приоткрывается, коротко глотая кислород. 

Дайчи почувствовал, как их одновременно скрутило дрожью, и Куроо двинулся вперед, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем, грубым и длинным — идеальным, наверное. 

Они лежали несколько минут не шевелясь, и Дайчи слушал, как тикают на стене часы, скребут когтями по стеклам и раме, бьются о входную дверь, продолжая звать эту чертову Мичико. Но теперь он уже точно был готов ко всему. 

Куроо безуспешно пытался восстановить дыхание, но от очередного грохота сбивался снова. Он положил на него свою руку, и та теперь тяжело прижимала Дайчи грудную клетку.

— Если это сон или мы сходим с ума, — озвучил Дайчи то, что до этого упорно крутилось у него в голове. — Знаешь, не так уж все и плохо, пожалуй.

Куроо рассмеялся, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.

— Согласен.

И звуки вдруг отступили.

***

Утром Дайчи проснулся от жары: они с Куроо лежали под одним одеялом на сдвинутых футонах, переплетаясь ногами и руками. Куроо тяжело сопел, впечатавшись губами ему в шею, кожу на животе стянуло — он так и не дошел до душа, не решился. А в голове еще эхом отзывались вчерашние голоса. 

Куроо поерзал, когда Дайчи попытался подняться на ноги, но не проснулся. Дайчи отодвинул в сторону его руку, замечая на ней желтоватые синяки от вчерашних щипков, и аккуратно обвел их пальцами. Даже если Куроо захочет забыть об этих неудавшихся выходных, синяки будут напоминать ему еще неделю. Дайчи этому внезапно порадовался.

Он встал, прошел по комнате, сонно потирая затылок и зевая. И зашипел, чувствуя, как ногу чем-то укололо. Лампочка. Вот черт, он же совсем забыл про лампочку. Балансируя на одной ноге, он оглядел ступню. Прямо под большим пальцем в нее впился крупный осколок, выступила капля крови.

— Утренняя зарядка? — донеслось из-за спины. 

Куроо лежал на боку, изучая Дайчи из под упавшей на лицо челки.

— Я порезался, — признался Дайчи и допрыгал до кухни, облокотился на гарнитур, вынимая из ранки стекло. Кровь сочилось тонкой струйкой. 

Куроо многозначительно вздохнул.

Следующие несколько минут, пока Дайчи обрабатывал порез, Куроо собрал осколки метелкой и быстро сходил в душ, протиснулся первым. Потом подошел к Дайчи, запутавшемуся в ленте пластыря, присел перед ним на корточки, взял его за лодыжку. 

В животе опять заныло, шею припекало, как от июльского солнца. С волос Куроо капала вода, скатывалась по щекам и шее, растворяясь в вороте футболки.

— Дай помогу, — сказал он, отрезая ножницами кусок пластыря и заклеивая порез. 

— Спасибо.

— Да не за что, — Куроо посмотрел на него снизу вверх и отдернул руку. — Я сварю нам кофе. А потом пойдем в храм или в деревню. Попробуем поузнавать что-нибудь, но так, чтобы нас не приняли за сумасшедших. 

Дайчи кивнул, разочаровано глядя, как Куроо поднимается на ноги и тянется через него к турке, стоящей на полке, как ни в чем не бывало. Он быстро обмылся, переоделся в свежую одежду, убрал постели и в полной мере ощутил, что от вчерашней ночи не осталось и следа. Собравшись с силами, он распахнул дверь — снаружи было пусто. На полотне и косяках были только мелкие царапины, но, наверное, они были и до этого. Дайчи раньше не приходилось так пристально рассматривать свою дверь.

— Кофе, — позвал его Куроо, ставя кружки на стол и присаживаясь. 

Дайчи вернулся в квартиру и опустился рядом. На столике все еще валялись карты. Куроо сделал глоток и подцепил пальцами даму треф.

— Это Мичико, — сказал он. — И Мичико чем-то не угодила всей этой куче духов. Чем, например, она могла им навредить?

— Она их запечатала, — сказал Дайчи первое, что пришло в голову.

— Хорошая мысль. Мичико запечатала их там, в горах. А мы взяли и сломали печать. Каким-то образом.

Дайчи попробовал кофе языком: тот был еще слишком горячим, и он отставил кружку в сторону.

— Ты упал, и мог зацепить что-то. 

— Так. Но почему мы вообще смогли ступить на мост, которого не было?

— Духи нас пустили, — пожал плечами Дайчи, — заманили и воспользовались нами. 

— Почему именно нас? Думаешь, раньше там люди не бывали? За пятьдесят лет-то. 

— Не знаю, это неясно.

— Ладно, — Куроо вытащил из пачки булочку с кремом и положил в рот. Прожевал, запил кофе, расползаясь в блаженной ухмылке. — Почему духи искали Мичико здесь?

— Пришли следом за нами и думали, что мы знаем, где она может быть?

— Судя по их настойчивости, они были уверены, что Мичико тут. Может, она жила здесь раньше?

— Дом не такой старый, — возразил Дайчи. 

— Но что-то же на его месте стояло? Могли снести и построить этот, а Мичико выделить квартиру. 

— Как-то неравноценно получается: 1ЛДК в обмен на дом. 

Куроо задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу.

— И все-таки. Допустим, девушка, что плачет тут по ночам, — это и есть дух Мичико.

— Не хорони ее раньше времени. Если это было пятьдесят лет назад, она может быть жива.

— Возможно, — Куроо потянулся к пакету с булочками, но в последний момент отдернул руку обратно, передумав. — Меня больше волнует то, что эти духи вернутся. К тебе вернутся, Савамура. Мне-то сегодня уезжать. Ну и да, если мы действительно накосячили и выпустили их наружу, кто-то должен загнать их обратно. Разве нет?

— Я бы сказал, что инициатива наказуема. 

Куроо закатил глаза. 

— О да, у меня большой опыт экзорцизма, или как это называется.

— Нужно спросить у Мичико, — ляпнул Дайчи и сам чуть не рассмеялся.

Куроо посмотрел на него, приподняв одну бровь. А потом покачал головой, не говоря ни слова. 

Допив кофе, они вышли за дверь. Погода опять не баловала: облака наползали, затягивая небо, площадка перед домом поблескивала от налипшей за ночь влаги. Куроо шагал по коридору, заложив руки в карманы, непривычно серьезный и хмурый. Дайчи знал, что его раздражала неясность и он не хотел уезжать в Токио, пока не разберется во всей этой чертовщине. И пусть.

У лестницы Куроо притормозил, кивнул наверх.

— Пошли.

— Зачем?

— Попробуем поискать что-нибудь еще в той квартире, — пожал плечами Куроо.

— Так нельзя. Это чужая собственность.

— На данный момент она ничья, — возразил Куроо. — Ну, почти. Мы ведь уже нашли там заколку. Вдруг найдем еще что-нибудь.

Дайчи неохотно поддался. Он мог спорить сколько угодно, но прекрасно знал, что рано или поздно Куроо его уболтает любыми средствами.

Они поднялись и открыли дверь, оглянулись по сторонам пугливо, нырнули внутрь. Квартира по-прежнему была пустой и безжизненной — с прошлого их визита ничего не изменилось. Только дневной свет, просачивающийся сквозь стекло, рассеивался по комнате так, что можно было рассмотреть застывшую в воздухе пыль. 

— И что мы ищем? — спросил Дайчи, открывая и закрывая кухонные шкафчики один за другим.

— Не знаю, что угодно. Тайник, например, какие-нибудь вещи.

Куроо распахнул дверь в нишу, пробежался взглядом по всем полкам и разочарованно выдохнул. Ящики стола тоже оказались пусты, только в сам углу под ножкой завалялся огрызок простого карандаша.

Когда Куроо начал постукивать по стенам, прислушиваясь, Дайчи усмехнулся.

— Пересмотрел детективных сериалов?

— Еще вчера ты заявлял, что мы пересмотрели ужастиков, и смотри, чем это обернулось. В детективах, в отличие от хорроров, чаще встречается счастливый конец.

Дайчи прошел к окну и облокотился о подоконник.

— Не хочешь, чтобы это все оказалось просто дурацким сном?

— Нет, — уверенно заявил Куроо. — Не хочу, потому что оно все равно не окажется. Какой смысл?

— И то верно. 

— Лучше помоги мне.

— И чем же?

— Осмотри пол. Может, есть какой крючок, дверца там, ведущая в подпол.

Дайчи опустился на корточки и уставился на причудливый узор линолеума.

— Здесь второй этаж, маловероятно.

Он следовал за линиями и завитушками, ведущими к проему, а потом повернул с ними обратно, прошелся взглядом вдоль плинтуса, улавливая едва заметный отслаивающийся кусок. Он подошел, подцепил его пальцем, и кусок легко задрался, открывая серую панель под ним с маленьким металлическим кольцом.

— Эй.

Куроо резко обернулся и, заметив находку Дайчи, приблизился, опускаясь на корточки. Маленький люк поддался не сразу. Дайчи подергал несколько раз вхолостую, но потом вскрыл его с противным скрипом. Из-под половиц в нос ударило облако пыли. Когда они с Куроо отчихались, тот выудил снизу небольшую шкатулку. Обычную, украшенную аляпистыми рисунками с птицами и бисером, отпавшим в некоторых местах, на которых остались мазки клея.

Куроо протянул руку и, выдохнув, открыл защелку, приподнял крышку. Внутри тоже не оказалось ничего примечательного. На обитом бархатом дне лежала простая записная книжка, явно потертая со временем, с пожелтевшими выпадающими листками. Какие-то записки, свернутые в несколько раз, четки, китайская печать на бумаге и еще одна такая же заколка. Точь в точь, как та, что они нашли здесь прошлой ночью. На крышке белой краской было написано «Мичико». 

Дайчи осел на пол: подступила непонятно откуда взявшаяся тошнота. Он пытался вдохнуть поглубже, но пыльный тяжелый воздух застревал в горле. Куроо взял в руки записную книжку, пролистал ее — страницы мелькнули, пестрящие мелкими столбиками иероглифов — и остановился на последней записи, сглотнул.

— Это дневник, — сказал он хрипло.

— Разве прилично его читать?

— А что делать, — Куроо смешно сморщил нос. — Тем более что я уже случайно прочитал последнюю запись. 

Дайчи схватил Куроо за предплечье и потянул на себя — тот сперва попытался выкрутиться, скорее инстинктивно, но потом свалился на пол рядом. Сунул книжку Дайчи под нос. 

Мичико писала о том, как одиноко ей без своего возлюбленного, как она не спит и плачет по ночам, потому что сама обрекла его на вечную жизнь в компании злых горных духов. Дайчи пролистал на несколько страниц назад. Куроо прислонился к нему, положил голову на плечо, и он дернулся, отодвигаясь чуть в сторону, чтоб продолжить читать.

— Ее возлюбленный, судя по всему, был тем еще засранцем. Сперва разгневал и обидел местного бога-покровителя деревни, потом похитил серебряные заколки у обитавших в горах злых духов, чтобы подарить их Мичико. Мичико была жрицей, и ей ничего не оставалось, как запечатать всех духов обратно, чтобы они не ворвались в деревню. Так и получилось, что ее возлюбленный тоже навсегда остался по ту сторону.

Он откашлялся, горло пересохло. Куроо смотрел задумчиво, будто это сам Дайчи сейчас перед ним совершал ритуал.

— У тебя голос, — сказал он вдруг, — очень подходит для таких историй.

Дайчи смутился. Он и не заметил, пока читал, что Куроо опять подобрался к нему ближе.

— Лучше скажи, что ты, точнее, мы, теперь собираемся делать. Мы не жрицы и вряд ли сможем провести ритуал.

— А из меня вышла бы неплохая жрица, будь я девчонкой, да, Савамура? Наверное, прямо как Рэй Хино.

— Кто это?

Куроо разочарованно выдохнул.

— А, неважно, — он поднялся на ноги и отряхнул джинсы. — Получится или нет — не узнаем, пока не попробуем. Печать есть, а я слышал, что главное в этом деле — желание. Только захватим саке. Задобрим местного бога.

— Ты что, серьезно собрался проводить обряд? Ты в своем уме вообще? 

— Сложно утверждать, — сказал Куроо, уже стоя в дверях. — Не говори мне о здравомыслии, мы с тобой сейчас в одной безумной лодке.

Дайчи встал, хлопнул крышкой, взял шкатулку одной рукой и пошел к выходу, чтоб второй осторожно прикрыть за собой дверь.

— Напомни, почему мы это делаем? — задал он вполне закономерный вопрос уже на подходе к храму. Куроо крутил в руках коробку с саке, захваченную из дома.

— Мы просто исправляем то, что натворили, — ответил он спокойно и чуть сбавил шаг, сравнявшись с Дайчи. — Слушай, а ты бы смог заточить меня навечно в компании злых духов ради благой цели?

— К чему такие вопросы? Думаешь, мне придется?

Куроо передернул плечами и поправил прилипшую к животу футболку. 

— Я сломал печать и выпустил духов, прямо как непутевый возлюбленный Мичико, — он нервно улыбнулся.

— По-моему, ты слишком серьезно к этому относишься, — Дайчи осекся, поймав на себе недовольный взгляд. — Все будет хорошо, Куроо.

Они притормозили перед воротами. Сосны над их головами сцепились своими кронами, заграждая свет. Дайчи снова почувствовал пробежавший по спине холодок — теперь он казался ему привычным. И от того, что он свыкся со всем происходящим, стало еще жутче, чем, собственно, от самого происходящего.

— Уверен, что хочешь туда войти?

Вместо ответа Куроо ступил внутрь, и Дайчи ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Знакомая дорожка крошилась под подошвами их кроссовок. Вокруг было тихо и пусто, словно все замерло, ждало их, принимало. 

Они подошли ближе к алтарю: эма на нем как будто стало больше. Дощечки теснились, повязанные красными и синими веревочками, и стоило подцепить пальцем одну, как остальные бились друг о друга, разрывая тишину трескучим звуком. Куроо осторожно поставил упаковку с саке к подножью храма. Поковырялся в заднем кармане джинсов, достал оттуда монету, бросил, покосился на Дайчи. Тот воспроизвел все то же самое. Они хлопнули в ладоши почти одновременно, доводя ситуацию до абсурда. И помолились. Дайчи о том, чтобы все, что они замыслили, получилось. Куроо, наверное — он надеялся, — о том же самом.

Когда они направились к тории, алеющим вдалеке на фоне серых, накрытых пасмурной погодой гор, Куроо ухватил Дайчи за руку. Не ладонь, запястье. Потер большим пальцем венку, сжал крепче, а потом отпустил. 

Дайчи поправил чуть не выпавшую из рук шкатулку. Шею жгло от этой внезапной близости, нежности даже. Такой несвоевременной — и в то же время невероятно нужной.

Чем дальше они отходили от храма, тем больше Дайчи напрягался. Вещи в шкатулке бряцали при каждом шаге. Дайчи казалось, что эту дорожку он выучил наизусть даже лучше, чем путь от офиса до дома, по которому ходил почти три недели. Каждый камень под подошвой, которую все еще саднило от пореза так, что он немного прихрамывал, каждый изгиб тропинки, каждую прогалину в траве.

— Я чувствую себя полным дураком, — признался Куроо почему-то шепотом. Но даже так его голос прокатился в открытом пространстве слишком шумно. С деревьев за их спинами спорхнули птицы. 

Дайчи начинал улавливать шум мелкой речки, шорохи в траве, голоса.

— Поверь, я ощущаю себя не меньшим. 

— Честно говоря, я уже представил, как буду танцевать ритуальный танец, а ты подыграешь мне на флейте.

— Не дождешься, — Дайчи натянуто улыбнулся. — У меня нет с собой флейты.

— Жалко… Значит, придется просто наклеить печать, помахать духам ручкой и уйти в закат, как настоящие герои.

За холмом показался мост, и Куроо дернулся назад, напрягаясь всем телом. Потом, будто одумавшись, вскинулся, ступая более широкими шагами, стиснув зубы. Он мог бодриться сколько угодно, но Дайчи знал, что ему страшно. И не мог осуждать его за это. 

Он почти не удивился тому факту, что мост там снова был и ходил ходуном так сильно, будто кто-то раскачивал его нарочно. Сейчас эта конструкция больше напоминала длинные качели на канатах. 

До его ушей доносилось протяжное скрипучее «Мичико». Шкатулка холодила руки, подобно глыбе льда. Его тошнило, а перед глазами все плыло, должно быть, из-за снова заморосившего дождя. Мелкие капли впитывались в одежду, скользили по рукам — ощущение неприятное, липкое накрывало с головой.

Возле самых подпорок они притормозили, собираясь с силами. Дайчи видел — не мог не видеть, — как на том конце ущелья что-то ворочалось. Мутное, полупрозрачное, как пар над кастрюлей с супом. Все инстинкты Дайчи, поднимавшиеся из глубины, тянули прочь отсюда. Глаза щипало от того, что он забывал моргать, глядя на все это, стелющееся по траве, облизывающее подпорки моста на на той стороне. Он с ужасом осознавал, что оно пытается обрести форму, сгущается так, что если постараться, то можно выделить кривые, причудливые силуэты — нечеловеческие. 

Под ногой Куроо легко хрустнула дощечка, но не сломалась. Он оглянулся через плечо, и на секунду в его взгляде мелькнуло такое истовое нежелание идти туда, что Дайчи самого передернуло. Но потом он кивнул, приглашая за собой на мост. Его лицо было непривычно твердым, челку прибило дождем, и взгляд из под нее казался таким темным и глубоким, что можно было провалиться.

— Им нужны не мы, им нужна Мичико.

Дайчи кивнул.

Время, что они шли по мосту, казалось, тянулось, стремясь к бесконечности. Канаты скрипели натужно, и по ущелью под ними эхом прокатывался хор голосов. «Мичико! Мичико!» — восклицали они радостно, будто фанаты, ожидающие своего поп-айдола. Такое сравнение, конечно, было неуместным, но помогло Дайчи немного расслабиться. Они двигались вперед, а дощечки под ногами все не кончались и не кончались. Куроо иногда притормаживал, сравниваясь с Дайчи, притираясь к нему плечом на тесном мосту. И это отрезвляло. Чужое тепло. Быстрое дыхание, слышимое даже сквозь какофонию других звуков. 

Дайчи вдруг вспомнил.

— Заколка!

— Что заколка? — не понял Куроо.

— В прошлый раз, когда мы пришли сюда, у нас с собой была заколка. В кармане твоих джинсов, ты забыл выложить ее после того, как забрал ночью из квартиры, — Дайчи перевел дыхание. — Они показали нам мост и впустили, потому что у нас была вещь Мичико. Точнее, их вещь, которую Мичико присвоила когда-то.

— Но почему, когда мы вернулись, моста не оказалось? Заколка же по-прежнему была у нас.

— Не знаю. Может, поняли, что мы все-таки не Мичико. Но пошли за нами, надеясь, что мы их приведем. И мы привели. Они ломились к нам ночью, потому что чувствовали тайник Мичико над потолком. 

Дайчи сам удивился, как в ситуации, совершенно не поддающейся логики и смыслу, вдруг все прояснялось. Куроо остановился.

— В этих вещах душа Мичико. Наверное, все-таки ее плач мы слышали. Думаешь, духи отступят, если мы просто отдадим ее им? Ее и принадлежащие им заколки.

— Не попробуем — не узнаем, — улыбнулся Дайчи.

И Куроо оскалился в ответ. На землю они ступили почти одновременно.

Силуэты разметались по сторонам, пропуская их, но окружая, сжимаясь вокруг кольцом. Дайчи старался не всматриваться в их серые, еле угадываемые лица, сморщенные, испещренные косыми линиями, в уродливо перекошенные тела. Они были ниже их ростом, но их было много. Просто чертовски много — не сосчитать. Хотя считать не очень-то и хотелось.

Куроо взял у него шкатулку, шипя. Та была ледяная, и внутри как будто-то что-то потряхивало, ломилось наружу. Он аккуратно поставил ее на землю, и духи замолчали. Перестали нашептывать «Мичико» и лишь заурчали довольно, так, что все тело забило дрожью.

Куроо потянулся в карман и достал оттуда заколку, положил на шкатулку сверху. Разогнулся, отступая к Дайчи назад. Его спина вздымалась от торопливого дыхания, майка прилипала, по ткани расползались мокрые пятна дождя.

Все замерло. Вакуум вокруг них сжался, глухой и непробиваемый. Секунды тянулись, Дайчи считал удары собственного сердца: десять, пятнадцать, двадцать, пятьдесят. Страх, что это не кончится, что их не отпустят, скребся в черепной коробке. Кровь гоняла по венам, как газ по трубам, питала сердце, готовое вот-вот лопнуть от очередного болезненного удара.

А потом Дайчи почувствовал знакомый скользкий холодок, как тогда в чужой в квартире в первую ночь. Он просочился мимо него, лизнув кожу на руках. И что-то едва уловимое метнулось в сторону толпы духов.

— Мы пойдем, — сказал Куроо, не то спрашивая, не то утверждая. 

Духи со своих мест не сдвинулись. Дайчи опасливо оглянулся, но его тут же отпустило, когда он заметил, что проход на мост никем не перегорожен. И мост все еще там. Он шагнул первым, Куроо практически упирался ему в спину. 

— Не оборачивайся, — сказал тот, и затылок обожгло чужим теплым дыханием.

Дайчи чувствовал, как их провожают сотни взглядов — они неприятно прилипали к спине, как и мокрая одежда. А потом мост закончился, пожалуй, слишком быстро. Дайчи позволил себе обернуться уже у ворот. И увидел только замшелые подпорки и обрывки каната, свисающие на другой стороне.

До дома они шли молча. Дайчи все еще потряхивало. Очень хотелось думать, что все получилось, что это Мичико появилась на той тропинке в последний момент, так что им с Куроо было позволено уйти. А если бы не появилась? Что бы могло с ними стать? Дайчи помотал головой, отгоняя дурные мысли и ловя на себе взгляд Куроо. Тот тоже явно был не в себе, но очень умело это скрывал.

Уже у двери Куроо толкнул Дайчи, прижимая к гладкой прохладной поверхности, вцепился зубами в загривок. Остатки страха смыло жаром. Он с трудом попал ключом в скважину, отпирая замок с едким визжащим звуком. В квартиру они ввалились целуясь, чуть не споткнулись о порог, стягивая на ходу кроссовки. Куроо потянул майку вверх, оголяя живот, грудь, сдернул ее через голову и отшвырнул в сторону. Не было сил даже доставать футоны. Они просто повалились на пол. Губы Куроо скользили по шее, плечам, оставляя влажные дорожки, кожу под которыми холодило от сочившегося сквозь ставни сквозняка.

Дайчи схватил Куроо за задницу и простонал, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы под ладонью. 

— Ты теплый, Савамура, — шепнул Куроо, зарываясь носом в сгиб шеи. — Живой такой. Никогда не думал, что буду так радоваться этому.

Он выгнулся, обхватил Дайчи руками за плечи, прижал к себе. И несколько долгих секунд они просто лежали, держа друг друга. Дышали, грелись — со стороны, наверное, смотрелось ужасно нелепо. Пока Дайчи наконец не осмелился, сдвинул со лба Куроо челку, потянул назад, обводя языком губы, подбородок. Куроо простонал, и Дайчи подавился воздухом. Все мысли и страхи разом улетучились из головы, оставляя там блаженный вакуум. Он не обращал внимания ни на жесткий пол, ни на отсыревшую одежду, только на Куроо, в котором сейчас сконцентрировалось все, что Дайчи было нужно. Хотелось облапать его всего, прикоснуться кожа к коже, тереться между его ног, как какой-то подросток, до искр в глазах. Он перекатился подминая Куроо под себя. Дернул ремень на джинсах, потянул их вниз вместе с трусами, увидел, как выскользнул из белья член: влажный и покрасневший, с каплей смазки на тугой головке. 

Возбуждение затопило его до краев. Дайчи облизнул пересохшие губы, сдвинул одежду Куроо в сторону, наклонился, вылизывая отверстие языком. Во рту распространился терпкий солоноватый вкус. Куроо выдохнул и царапнул ногтями по полу. Дайчи вобрал член наполовину, выпустил, пробегаясь языком по уздечке, вниз к промежности.

— Ох, Савамура, какого черта ты делаешь? Если скажешь, что это твой первый раз — не поверю.

Дайчи ухмыльнулся, подался вперед, и Куроо несдержанно толкнулся навстречу, так что головка уперлась в самое горло. На глазах выступили слезы. Он впился пальцами в бедра, контролируя темп, сдерживая Куроо, который вздрагивал всем телом. Елозил по полу, пока не замер, выгибая спину дугой и изливаясь Дайчи в рот длинными и медленными толчками.

Дайчи отстранился, силясь восстановить дыхание. Хотелось трахнуть Куроо, войти в него, чувствуя, как мышцы стискивают член, как тесно внутри, как жарко. Но в доме не было ни презервативов, ни смазки: он был не готов, он и подумать не мог, что они, возможно, понадобятся. Дайчи сел сверху, сжимая бедра Куроо коленями, глядя на его раскрасневшееся лицо, напряженный живот, блестящий от слюны член, еще подрагивающий после оргазма.

Куроо прошелся по ряду пуговиц на его ширинке, положил ладонь на поясницу, а потом забрался ниже под слои ткани, оглаживая ягодицы. Скользнул пальцами между ними. У Дайчи голова закружилась, он с трудом выбрался из джинсов, и Куроо толкнул его в грудь, прижимая к стене, подбираясь ближе.

— Просто закрой глаза, — шепнул он, лаская Дайчи правый сосок. — Дай мне немного порулить тобой, Савамура, чуть-чуть.

Дайчи кивнул. Зажмурился до мутных кругов под веками, почувствовал, как Куроо водит по анусу влажным пальцем, надавливает и снова отстраняется. Живот тянуло почти болезненно, все внутренности будто выкручивало сладкими спазмами. И когда Куроо вошел на одну фалангу, Дайчи не выдержал и открыл глаза. 

Куроо смотрел на него в упор, жадно закусив нижнюю губу.

— Не выдержал, да? — спросил он и вошел чуть глубже. 

Дайчи будто ток пустили по телу. Он двинулся, насадился на палец полностью, сполз ниже, ударяясь затылком о пол в последний момент. Куроо устроился у него между ног и лизнул место, где стенки ануса обхватывали палец. Поводил из стороны в сторону, попытался забраться туда еще и самым кончиком языка. Повел рукой, вытаскивая почти полностью и входя снова, не переставая вылизывать раздраженную натертую кожу. Дайчи выбило последние пробки, он простонал так громко, что звук эхом отразился от стен. На шее бился пульс — быстро, горячо, стыдно. Когда Куроо положил вторую руку ему на член и провел вниз, приоткрывая головку, растирая большим пальцем сочившуюся смазку, Дайчи накрыл ее своей. И пары движений хватило, чтобы его окатило таким оргазмом, после которого не страшно было даже умереть.

Куроо сходил в ванну, принес салфетки и вытер Дайчи живот.

— Что-то я увлекся, - сказал он со странной интонацией.

— А мне понравилось.

— Еще бы.

Дайчи поймал его взгляд, теплый, еще слегка расфокусированный. Куроо улыбался одними уголками губ.

— Мы еще успеем зайти перекусить куда-нибудь перед поездом, — предложил Дайчи. — И выпить тот дрянной, по твоему мнению, кофе. 

— А устроить еще одни посиделки с духами? Ну Савамура, — протянул Куроо наигранно жалобно.

— Может, через неделю? Ты же вроде говорил, что можешь снова приехать.

Куроо покачал головой.

— Лучше через три. Ты ко мне в Токио, — он запнулся. — Не ко мне, конечно, а в общежитие. Ох, боги, ну ты понял.

Дайчи и правда понял.

***

На станцию они пришли даже чуть раньше и теперь сидели на тесной отсыревшей от дождя лавке, обсуждая, чем займутся, когда каникулы кончатся, а Дайчи вернется обратно в Токио. Первым делом они сыграют в волейбол, сходят поесть пиццу в тратторию на Сибуе, а потом Дайчи устроит генеральную уборку в комнате, ритуально сжигая все старые ненужные распечатки с семинаров за прошлый год.

Когда подошел поезд, Куроо скользнул в двери вагона, обернулся в проеме, закидывая рюкзак на плечо, — и в этот момент опять заморосило. Куроо будто напрягся, сдвинул брови. Дайчи и сам замер, точь-в-точь как статуи божков в траве. За эти дни он так привык бояться, что никак не мог отделаться от этого чувства полностью.

— Надеюсь, это просто дождь, — сказал Куроо, кривя губы в неуверенной улыбке.

Дайчи улыбнулся в ответ, более твердо.

— Да, просто дождь.

И двери между ними захлопнулись.


End file.
